Better Late Than Never
by Terrowin
Summary: Starrk never loved someone enough to risk everything for them unlike his most recent colleague. He realizes that it's not that hard. This new discovery doesn't come with out a price. After all when has love. better summary inside. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Starrk never loved someone enough to risk everything for them unlike his most recent colleague Ulquiorra who's breaking his lover out of prison. Then one nights events from years prior comes back to haunt him and he realizes that it's not that hard to care more about someone else then yourself. This new discovery doesn't come with out a price. After all when has love ever been easy?

**Okay so this is kinda a continuation of another story 'If no one Cared'**

**It is no essential that you read it**

**The story will make more sense with it but it should be readable**

**i am also going to attempt being funny **

**no promises**

**dont hold me to it  
**

**The pairing is Starrk and Renji with ****some Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. **

**And I no its not exactly realistic but I wouldn't be writing a fan FICTION if I wanted it to be like real life.**

**As always enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters

* * *

**

**Better late then never**

Chapter One

The buzz went off signalling the start of a new day with a very annoying wake up call. Like really a buzz what the hell. I hated it with a passion. I sat up still tired, and hit my head on the bunk above me, waking the occupant above me. He groaned and rolled over refusing to get up. I stumbled out as the barred door slid open. Ulquiorra jumped down and followed after begrudgingly getting up. We walked to the cafeteria in tired silence. I glared at the smaller man (but by no means a lesser one) the whole way, after all he was the main fucking reason I was here. Well sort of.

"Stop glaring Starrk we'll be out soon enough" he said in his monotone voice that drove everyone crazy. Like really it wouldn't kill you to show other people you're human.

"Not soon enough" I grumbled in response. I hated it here, and I'm sure many of the inmates would agree, but they weren't here by choice. I was, well some what. It was an order… you could say.

Anyway, I hated the scheduled routine that every day followed day in and out. I hated the feeling of the bed frame through the mattress. It was they designed this hell with me in mind. It was wrong to blame the kid completely for my misfortune. It was that damn fox face Gin Ichimaru.

He irked me... that's an understatement, he pissed me off like there was no tomorrow. It all started when the kid caught his eye and he was determined to recruit him to our organization. I had seen the kid fight and I had to admit he had talent. The only thing stopping him from joining was his brother complex. After a regrettable sequence of events that was no longer a problem. Around this time emo-face decided to seek out Gin and request his aid. The kid's lover had somehow winded up in prison and Ulquiorra was resolved to get him out, by any means necessary. He was so determined he joined without a second thought. I don't think I ever loved someone that much, or I would ever for that matter, love was exhausting to say the least.

After that the jerk assigned me to the job, even though it was below my skill level, he had said I was getting lazy. He did it out of spite. He was just jealous I could sleep 20 hours a day. So here I was when I could be sleeping my days away on a pillow top mattress, instead I was sitting on a hard café bench eating horrible food surrounded by inmates.

C'est la vie.

The food as I mentioned earlier was nothing to die for, but what was to be expected, I was after all in prison, and its not like they were going to waste precious tax money on making us happy. I stared at the indistinguishable sludge in front of me disdainfully. Then I smiled remembering that this day was the last I would ever eat of this shit. Just the thought made me all jolly and bubbly.

"You're in a good mood this morning, you get a little something something last night." Another inmate smiled at me, he really shouldn't have, and it wasn't a pretty sight. I responded with a sly smile.

"I don't kiss and tell." Ulquiorra kicked me under the table for that. As you can imagine he was quite popular in here for all the wrong reasons. So I stuck up for him in any way I could every one kept their hands off because I might have let it out they he was mine. Actually I kinda screamed it out. It was 99.9% for him, well maybe 80%, he was hilarious when he was embarrassed, and it was the highlight of my day.

The rest of the day went by as I'm sure you can imagine. In other words nothing happened. It was a big fat load of BORING. We had dinner at 6 then there was 2 hours of recreation and then bed time.

Yes bed at 8. FML. I felt like a grade school kid. It was pathetic.

Well anyway after lights out we busted out of our jail cell. I would tell you how but a magician never reveals his secrets. You would think, the inmates would be screaming injustice seeing as we were loose and they weren't, but the cooks were bribed to put heavy sleeping drugs in the food. If they were ever questioned they wouldn't know who had done it. After all we ate the food too but we pulled a bulimic kid stunt and barfed it up before it could get into our systems. Simple but it worked.

We made our way to the isolation cells, Grimmjow was there, and another bribe of the guards had ensured he had been placed there for the duration of our stay. Not only did it keep our cover safe but the isolation ward was soundproof.

Right about now all of you are probably wondering where the hell the surveillance in this place is, well the truth is there isn't any, not for the next hour or two, we cut the power. Which wasn't usually for this time of year after all it there were frequent lighting strikes in the area and the power was unreliable to say the least. This simply meant the guards would be patrolling out on foot. This was better, despite common conjecture. After all if it came to be we could just kill the sorry bastards, after all most were going to die anyway after we were through.

We made it to the isolation ward without incident. Unlike the others these inmates weren't drugged. But their screams and insults were ignored after all no one could hear them. We made it to the desired cell and I did another magic trick. And no you will never find it out. I even made shortie wait down the hall. I unlocked the door and signalled him to come over. The kid actually ran over, never seen him care out front about anything before. He swung the door open and stood in the door way looking into the cell.

"Ulqui?" the blue haired giant said surprised getting up from his bed.

"Grimmjow, you shouldn't wear a face like that it's not very sexy." Ulquiorra said with no emotion, well at least to those who didn't know him well enough, unfortunately I wasn't one of those people. Grimmjow gave quite a scary grin.

"Your probably hard from just seeing my face no matter what expression." He said as he advanced. He grabbed the kid between the legs and I was half suspecting him to get a black eye for it. Much to my dismay he actually seemed to like it, well the moan he made kinda gave it away.

"Knew it." His grin got wider as he embraced the other. The two stared to suck on each others lips like they're life depended on it.

"As much as I'm enjoying the show we should probably really get out of here before were found out." I stared hoping for the tiniest acknowledgment they heard or even cared that I said something.

Nope nothing.

I sighed as they stayed attached neither making an effort to end it. I ran a hand through my hair. This was gonna be fun.

**

* * *

There you have it **

**Lemme know what ya thinks**

**Comment and review. **

**Yes that button right at the bottom. **

**Doesn't it look nice and clickable?**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter as you can see**

**This one I have to warn you about the language and crude comments**

**As always enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

I kinda got that whole desperation for each other I mean gezz they haven't seen each other in 5 years. I wonder if they had even remained faithful. But now it was getting kinda ridiculous, they did realize I was here right? It got so bad that I had to forcibly pull them apart. All the while dodging multiple punches from the eccentric inmate, who claimed to get his hands of his property, and shit like that. Like really did emo-face like being somebody else's possession? I punched him once in the face and Ulqui gave him a look that said to shut the fuck up and that seemed to do the trick.

We moved out quickly, we had already wasted enough time….

Scratch that. _They _wasted enough time. If it was up to me, I wouldn't even be here to start with. But you already know that. From their little make out fest we were farther behind schedule then I anticipated. The power wouldn't be out much longer and gin would be getting impatient waiting for us. Like you can imagine this prison was no different then those you see on TV, like really, no imagination in the world anymore. So the prison was obviously a prison, there was a barbed wire fence running along the perimeter of the compound with only one exit and entrance. That's where Gin was waiting for us. I didn't really wanna know what he did to the guards at the gate but I was sure they weren't going to be a problem.

What would be a problem was if the shift change happened while gin was there, I'm sure he would be able to handle himself that wasn't so much the problem the only thing was that once the new guards showed up then the old ones would have to check in and sign out. And when they didn't show the alarm would sound and we had to be as far away as possible before that happened. The pace we were going that wasn't going to happen. Not to mention the other installment we had in place to cover our tracts. I sure as hell didn't wanna be in the vicinity when that was put forth. We ran into a few guards and I silenced them without trouble, because you know I'm just that awesome. Yes that right. You can gawk.

With the power that mean know search lights and those electronic key pads locking the doors didn't work either. I was actually surprised no one had broken out earlier. It was a piece of cake, or pie if you prefer that. We busted through the door and high tailed out asses across the open yard. The snipers in the tower weren't able to see shit with no power and it was smooth sailing. We ran into the guard station gasping for breath. There was a guard still in the chair, his back to us. I was about to kill the sucker when he turned around and that damn fox face grinned at us.

"To yer long enough, eh?" Gin smirked at us.

"Some of us need to practice the art of self control." I said. Ulqui I swore was blushing and that cocky ass Grimmjow just grinned. I was zonked that was the biggest work out I had done in months. I looked at gin as he looked over the newest member of our little heist. He was dressed in what I can assume to be the dead guard's uniform.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked gesturing to the outfit. It really wasn't, its not lie anyone would be checking in at night.

"Whatcha gettin' at? I like it, I don't have a prison guard ensemble in my collection" he pouted at me.

"So go to part packagers."

"It's all bout being authentic." He grinned. Like he wasn't already.

"Nough' with the pleasantries I wanna get the fuck outta here and to a hotel so I can get to fucking something else." Grimmjow growled, he just oozed sexual frustration. Gin waved his hand in a dismissal action and got up form the chair.

"Yes yes, keep you cock down" he said digging out a pair of keys and whistling a happy tune. It was an epic fail of the prison break theme song. I think he was trying to be funny. Main word there, _trying._ We all piled into a pretty unspectacular car. It was one of the ones you see everyday but not give two shits about. That was the main purpose but still at least go out in style.

After that we booked it outta there, I don't think we ever went under 150km/h the whole time we were driving. We dumped the car in a motel lot and lumbered into another that was stationed there when gin came out to get us. Grimmjow was pretty pissed when he could get to, and I quote; "_Inside something much tighter_" there was no end to his vulgar ways. Only when Ulqui explained why we were doing it that he calmed down. Apparently the dumb ass only used his lower head. We pulled into a nice five star hotel, and I was glad Gin was picking up the tab.

I loved five star hotels as I bet you can imagine. They had the most amazing beds ever. They almost compared to my own. I was giddy with anticipation to lay, down and bury myself in the duvets, and down pillows. Gin booked two rooms while I and the other two nincompoops changed in the car. Damn Gin booked it so we had to share a room. And it's not like I could rent another there was a damn dog show in town and since it was a pet friendly hotel every other room was booked. The minute I got into the room I ran into the bathroom and relished in the privacy of the bathroom. I washed away the smells and memories of prison and changed into some clothes Gin had brought from my room back at the house.

I exited the bathroom to fin gin sitting as sung as a bug in a rug on the bed closest to the washroom. He was sitting there, masturbating to some porn eating dill pickle chips.

Freak.

I made a circled wide around his bed and flopped down on the other bed. I rolled around happily on the covers like a child, then got under them and feel asleep almost immediately. Which I have to say was quite a mission, since I had gin masturbating to my right and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra screaming in ecstasy in the next room over. I would have been surprised if anyone had gotten any sleep in the whole hotel. Cus once Grimmjow started howling so did every dog in the fucking place. Not exactly the quite night I was hoping for.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the TV blaring. Gin was standing there looking quite proud of himself.

"Ahh, Good morning Stark, as you can see my plan was a total success." I glanced at the Tv and heard the voice of the scared reporter relaying the story that was the hot topic of every news station on the planet. It claimed that a prison had been targeted by a group of bio terrorists and that every person had died in a 5km vicinity of the prison form small pox poisoning. I couldn't help but smile. This was the kinda power being in the Espada entailed and it would be foolish to admit I didn't enjoy it.

**

* * *

Okay so comment and review please. **

**Renji will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**So just sit tight**

**Ill update asap.**

**Tata **


	3. bonus chapter

**Okay so since everyone who read it or at least commented liked the relationship between Grim and Ulqui I decided to write a bonus chapter. Of just them.**

**And the night after they got out of jail to be more specific the hotel room.**

**Also for those who read the other story 'if no one cared' then I'm sure you want this reunion between them to be in the previous Ulquiorra's POV**

**So heres to you ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters

* * *

**

**BONUS CHAPTER**

The minute I slid the key cad into the door and swung it open Grimmjow was on me. Practically dragging me over to the bed. My protests falling into his throat as he kissed me so deeply I thought that I was going to suffocate. We fell onto the bed and he finally released my swollen mouth as both of us panted for air. He recovered fist and ripped my shirt apart and attached himself to my exposed clavicle.

"Shower first" I gasped trying to push him away as best as my failing limbs could. It's not like I wanted him to stop, the total opposite. I just wanted out first time again in 5 years to be a good _clean _one.

"Can't wait that long." He said hands trembling with want pulled down my track pants.

"Shower with me then" I tried to compromise.

"Latter" he insisted and I gave up. There was no winning this one.

Both of us were but naked in matter of seconds. I think it was the fastest yet. Impressive, since our other records were quite impressive on their own. When there was a need Grim always found a way. And there was no greater need then now, the need to feel each other once again after so long without contact of any sort. The air was full of our moans and whimpers of pleasure. There was no room for smart remarks or retorts. Each of us were feeling a need greater then that of survival, and we both intended to satisfy it. There was no lube or lotion that we were willing to pause and get. And Grim wasn't patient enough to let me suck his fingers before they invaded my hole. I winced at the initial intrusion, after all it had been a long time since I had last used it. This seemed to please Grim immensely.

"You remained faith full the entire five years?" he chuckled adding a second digit. It wasn't so much a question as a taunt.

"Of course it's not like there was a wide variety of specimen to choose from." I didn't feel like retorting and making him feel like I would've been unfaithful if the opportunity presented its self. I just wanted him to feel great after all the better he felt the better I would feel in a matter of minutes.

"Not even when ya masturbated, did ya played with this little jewel? It must've been a rough 5 years." That was going too far.

"I didn't need to a pencil was big enough to satisfy me of you." He didn't like that too much and he let me know. With a fierce growl he removed his fingers and thrust full force into me. The force and the surprise made me scream out louder then I would care to admit.

"Pencil my ass" he growled as he started an erratic pace howling in pleasure with each trust. It didn't take long for the two of us to get pushed over the edge, after all it had been so long. We both came screaming each others name, as we clung to the other for dear life. I cracked my eyes open to see Grim's face in pure ecstasy. It was a sight to behold. He seemed to sense my gaze ad his brilliant blue eyes locked onto mine. From the fire in them it was obvious to see this was going to be a long pleasure filled night.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**

* * *

There you go.**

**Aren't I nice. Giving you this smex filled goodness. **

**The next chapter will be returning to the actual story. **

**So comment and review and I might have a couple of thee bonus chapters. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Back to the real story **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

I was over joyed when I got back to the organizations hold up. After all it meant I got to sleep in my OWN bed, no hotel bed could compare. It would be so nice after sleeping on crap for the past 6 months. Six horrible months. The mission was a success there was no argument there; we were able to extract the target with out detection and got a trial run on our new bio weapon Szayel had developed. He was satisfied to say the least with the results. The pink haired freak was a genius ill give him that. I was just thankful I didn't have a room next to his. I would hate to end up waking up with a variety of sours on my face one morning because he decided to let a toxin seep into the room during the night. You might be saying oh stop over exaggerating I'm sure he's not that bad. Well he is I assure you just ask Zommari. He'll tell you straight up. The man's a monster.

All of the Espada live in one house, or mansion would be a more appropriate term because damn the place was huge. There were 10 of us now including the newly initiated Grimmjow. To us and other underground criminals this place was known as Las Noches. To other people particularly civilians such as yourselves it simply looked like some rich, bitches mansion.

Which was partially true, Aizen was rich and man he could be quite the little bitch at times, although I was almost positive Gin played that role in that particular relationship.

Oh and well were on the topic of hush-hush info, I want to make it very clear that anything I tell you is strictly in confidence. If anyone lets it slip that I'm bad mouthing the boss, I will CUT you. That is if Aizen doesn't kill me first. Even if I die I will haunt you, and when you die you better watch your ghostly ass.

'Nough with the pleasantries, moving on.

As you can imagine I avoided Gin like the plague. After all that one night of sharing a hotel room with him it was obvious he didn't understand social boundaries. Like really, who does that with another dude in the room. I mean it'd be another thing if we were in that kinda relationship but we weren't. He was crossing a line there.

Scratch that he didn't cross it. He leaped over it and just kept running. There are some things in life I really dint need to see before I die and that was ranked number 2. Catching Aizen in the same position definitely takes top spot. I don't even wanna imagine what that would look like, but it's too late I'm talking about it, and I'm a visualizing kinda guy. See the things I do for you people. Be grateful.

Urgh, bad mental picture. I need a drink.

I left the house and took my car to a local bar. This bar was one of those kinds the one the cops avoid because they no the minute they step foot in there they are putting their family and themselves at risk. Yup, you got it; it was a criminals only kinda bar.

I sat at the bar and ordered a scotch. Anyone could really walk in here if they dared, I mean there was no 'rove you're a criminal' kinda thing but you had to be prepared that if you were challenged you had to be prepared to kill your opponent or get killed yourself. So as you can imagine its not a huge tourist attraction.

The bartender set down my drink on a costar and walked off to serve another customer. I took it and spun around on the bar stool to survey the contents of the cramped room. There were a couple petty thieves. A couple wife beaters, on any other night I would challenge them. I hated wife beaters. My dad was one, they weren't criminals they were scum and I would love to kill every one. In the corner there was the revered serial killer plaguing the cities streets gutting young and old alike. I guess even they needed some down time. In the far corner there was a couple. Two males but I don't judge. Everyone else in the bar seemed tense at their presence. This peeked my curiosity. I signaled the bartender over.

"Who are the love birds in the corner?" the man glanced in their direction and seemed reluctant to answer. I removed my glove, a casual gesture but I exposed my tattoo, my brand. A Gothic 1, the bartenders eyes widened and he seems persuaded to answer.

"That's Byakuya Kuchiki and his partner Renji Abarai" he said like I should know the names. The second one sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. I arched an eye brow at the man.

"They're Yakuza Kuchiki's the head since his father died last week." He explained further. I nodded my thanks returned my glove and took up my glass again. I didn't know any Yakuza so I didn't know how the name sounded familiar. And in my opinion the Yakuza are over rated. Really the mafia? They stopped being scary after the Godfather movies. That just ruined they're image. True that was the American mafia but the mafias the mafia no matter what you call them by. I was intrigued.

Once again I signaled the bartender over and ordered another of what ever the red head was having, my treat. The man looked at me like I was crazy. Which I was, partially. What soul in the Espada wasn't I was a sane as they got in that lot. Pale the man went about mixing the drink and delivered it himself since there were no servers in this place. He made sure to bow low and point an accusing finger at me to make sure there was no misunderstanding. Don't get me wrong I wasn't hitting on the red head cus I thought he was attractive, though I'm sure he was quite the looker, I couldn't see him well from my seat anyway. I just wanted to rile up the leader. After all he looked like someone with lots of pride. I would love to see it crushed. The raven haired man glared my way. And I gave a sleepy wave in response. The man leaned over to the red head and whispered something in his ear. Then he dipped down lower and bit down hard into the man's neck, hard enough to draw blood I would guess, from the noise he made. He removed his face and glared my way again making sure I saw him mark his territory.

The red head got up straightened out his suit and headed my way. Once he got closer he stopped dead, and paled. Then re turned red with rage. Unlike his partner he had no emotional control and wore them on his sleeve. He rushed towards me with fire in his eyes. That was my cue to leave. Don't get me wrong I'm no coward I just wanted to lure the man outside. After all in the state he was in now, I had no doubt he would follow.

He did, I waited for him outside.

"You!" he exclaimed. Pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Yes it is me." I said dryly not sure what he was getting at.

"I demand a rematch" he yelled. A rematch what was this-

Oh this was going to be fun, I recognized him now. It was the eccentric guy I fought on the night I watched Ulquiorra fight. That was ages ago. His nose had healed well.

"Your nose looks good" I taunted. He seemed to turn even redder with anger.

"Fuck you" he spat.

"Does your boss know you fight for money?" the color drained from his face, I didn't think so, he wouldn't be happy bout it either I imagine. After all that was getting profit for himself and not the organization. That would be considered a crime. He spat at me with real venom as he was once again consumed by anger. He stormed back inside. You would think I would remember a guy like that, if not his face then his ass. It sure was fine.

**

* * *

Comment and review plz**

**I wanna know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 4

**omg i cant believe how long this took **

**and i have to appologize for it**

**i was so preoccupied with the other story "If No One Cared"**

**and that story is almost done so i can concentrate on this one more after, **

**its a parallel but i do plan to make some twists and turns in this one**

**i do plan on writing another that deals with Byakuya and Renji before he meets Starrk**

**anyway thank you all for reading and commenting **

**you guys make me so happy**

**lotsa love **

**-J**

* * *

**Better Late Then Never **

**Chapter Four  
**

I get into my car still chuckling about the memory of the red head, Renji I believe it was. Renji Abari. I plan to see more of him, whether he likes it or not. By the time I get home it's just after midnight and I can still hear the happy couple expressing their love. Like really people wanna sleep. And I doubt the whole house wants to hear them. They should really invest in a sound proof room. I would help them out with the expenses if it meant getting a good night sleep. As I trudge to my room I come face to face with Szayel looking extremely pissed.

"Can you believe it!" he screams when he sees me.

"One stupid fight and I get stripped of my rank, now I'm a fucking 8, like who the fuck does he think he is!"

I guess I missed something exciting.

"And do you hear them? Even with Grimmjow half dead they still have the balls to fuck each other senseless."

Grimmjow half dead? I must've missed something VERY exciting.

"Sounds to me like your jealous," I say pushing past him and to my room. He scoffs his response.

"Hardly," he says as he follows. "I can have anyone I want" he mumbles. As I reach my door I turn around and he slams into my chest.

"What do you want?" I scowl.

"I hear you only like doing it on your own bed, so I'm being considerate" he grumbles as he crosses his arms and cocks his hip to one side.

You have got to be kidding me...

I wasn't even going to grace that statement with a comment. I open my door step in and slam the door in his face as he tries follow, ignoring his banging and flop down on my bed burying my head in my pillows thoughts of a sexy red head clouding my mind as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I was back at the night we first met, me and that sexy ass pineapple head. We were in the fighting ring and the fight was just getting interesting. He threw a punch and I dodged easily with a side step, I swung my leg out and tripped him. Spinning on the spot. The only difference with my dream fight and the real thing was there was no audience. Which was weird because my alter ego loves the attention. My attention was brought back to the fight at hand when I heard a shuffling behind me, I turn around no way expecting what greeted me. For some reason Renji's jeans and hoodie had changed into a kimono, a really sexy one that hung open in all the right places.

And I realized I didn't wanna kick his ass anymore.

I wanted to do something much better with that area.

He however was still intent on fighting with me. For him being a figment of my imagination his stubbornness was the same as in reality. He charged me, so I flipped him. He landed hard on his back.

On a bed?

Where did that come from?

Whatever worked for me. I pinned him down. Hands on his wrists sitting on him. He did not appreciate the switch from fight to fuck. In an attempt to get away from me he ended up thrusting his hips, and our groins connected in inexplicable pleasure. I moaned and he just blushed which made it so much hotter. So I did the only logical thing, I started to dry hump. For some odd reason each time our hips connected in glorious pleasure it sounded like knocking wood.

He he, no pun intended, but a good one none the less he he.

And it just kept getting louder and louder, then Renji screamed my name, but in someone else's voice.

And then reality came crashing in. I was in my bed sporting a major bonner with Szayel's irritating voice knocking on my door.

"What?" I called out. He mumbled out some response that I didn't catch. So reluctantly I got up and opened the door. I didn't wait to hear what he had to say, I just grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged his ass over to my bed. I needed release and he was so willing yesterday I don't think he would mind now. He was shocked to say the least, but he quickly got into it. I tore his clothes off and he attempted to do the same with little success. I grabbed his hardening member and stroked it until it was as hard as mine. He did nothing to mask his pleasurable screams. I knew he was over doing it but I just figured he wanted Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to hear how much fun he was having. I brought my fingers to his rear and inserted one. He was already very loose, he must've played with himself here last night when he heard the two love birds go at it. This worked out better for me, I was in no mood to prepare him, so just like that I shoved his face into the pillows and thrust in completely in one go, relishing in withering body beneath me.

To me Szayel was just a substitute for the eccentric red head I was having wet dreams of, so his pleasure was not a priority.

Mine however, was.

The more I thrust the more I thought that my Renji was getting the same treatment by the fuckin mafia bitch Byakuya the angrier I got. I was in fact so pissed I ended up grabbing Szayel's head so hard and shoving it into the pillows I was sure he was going to suffocate. This however muffled his irritating screams and moans. The more I pictured Byakuya doing this to Renji the harder my grip got, on both his head and hips. My thrusts also became more forceful and I was sure I was hurting him. But I didn't care; I was too pissed to care. Even with his face in the pillows his screams got louder and louder be it be from pain or pleasure I couldn't care, but his insides were getting tighter and he was attempting to thrust his ass back in time with my thrusts. It only took a few more to send him over the edge. He got incredibly tight and I knew I was close. I pounded a few more times into his hot hole then came myself with a grunt, riding out my orgasm with a few shallow thrusts. I pull out my limp member and watch with mild interest as a mix of blood and come trickle out if his spent ass hole. I get away from him and sit on the edge of my bed, still fuming about Renji and his lover. But mostly just about Renji, and I feel myself starting to grow hard again. Szayel starts to stir behind me, I don't turn to look at him because I know he's probably misunderstood and thinks we are going out or something now. He sits up and wraps one of his skinny arms around my shoulders and kisses my neck.

"That was amazing, best sex I've had in awhile." I can feel one of my eye brows cock on their own accord. He must be quite the masochist; I'm never that rough during sex. And when I do (no ifs) sleep with Renji I will never be that rough.

The stimulation of Szayel sucking on my neck and the images of the inevitable laying of a Renji Abari only make me even harder. And luckily for me Szayel takes notice. He smirks and gets up to get on his knees in front of me. Looking at me seductively over his glasses as he licks my head tentatively. He swirls his tongue around my head lapping up the precome that leaks from the slit, one hand pumping my shaft and the other cupping and rolling my balls. He then proceeds to deep throat me humming in delight as I use my bare foot to rub his growing erection. He licks my dick as if it's some delicious lollipop, as he pulls his head back from his bob he runs his tongue along a predominant vein that pulses with every touch. His eyes always watching me. The more I watch this the more disgusted I am with what I am doing and how I can stoop so low as to let this freak be a substitute, but I'm too far gone in pleasure to make him stop so I lean back, closing my eyes trying to imagine its someone else sucking me off. And it works I find my hand traveling to his head pushing it farther on my cock thrusting my hips violently, pulling his hair imagining my hands are running through long crimson locks. With one last thrust I force the head to drink my everything as I moan in ecstasy pushing hard with my foot feeling his own release cover it. I breathe in fast shallow breaths, my softening member still encompassed in wet heat. I release my hold on his head and remove my foot, keeping my eyes closed so I don't have to face what I just did.

"Get out" I say as I finally find my voice.

"What?" he questions, I don't have to be able to see to know the anger rising in him.

"Get. Out." without further complaint I hear him grab his discarded clothing from the floor and storm out. I flop back on my bed, arm covering my eyes. Repulsed by what I just did and by the sticky substance I land in. I groan and get up yanking my soiled sheets off the bed throwing them in the trash as I stumble into my bathroom for a much needed shower.

* * *

**Sry to all the Szayel fans **

**hes treated like shit in this one i apologize**

** maybe if u want i can write a story with him **

**but ill need suggestions cus i dont really know what to do with him**

**until next time**


	6. Chapter 5

**sorry that this chap took forever to get out, ive just been really busy and have head the biggest writers block for months**

**again sorry for the delay and the length (or lack of) for this chapter.**

**Warning yaoi  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own... sadly  
**

**Better Late then Never  
**

**Chapter Five  
**

I found myself frequenting the bar often for long periods of time, hoping to catch a glimpse of that scrumptious redhead. My efforts, time and time again proving fruitless, this resulted in me drowning my sorrows in many of the available concoctions man created with alcohol until early morning. This of course messed up my sleep schedule, which I made up for during the day. I was starting to look like a real alcoholic.

The door of the bar chimed as I pushed it open ready for another depressing night. I half heartedly glanced around the room excepting the worse (as of late the usual). Then my gaze falls on him, sitting at the bar. His hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, wearing low cut designer jeans and a tight black polo, which left the small of his back bare.

Tempting.

I couldn't help but lick my lips.

I didn't move though, I wasn't as big of an idiot as people made me out to be. I looked to his right then to his left, my gaze continued to go around the room, using the conveniently placed mirrors to see around corners at other patrons. Looking at each individual carefully, trying to recognize a familiar face or a man showing much interest in the redhead. Last thing I needed was a spy or the dick Byakuya himself to get between us tonight. No one fit the bill so I skipped (a very sexy skip I might add) over to the empty stool beside the man. He looked up at me confused, so I waited. Recognition and rage soon followed his earlier mystified expression.

"What the fuck do ya want?" he growled. How sexy.

"Gin and tonic," I nodded to the barkeep, he reciprocated with a nod then went about to make it on the opposite end of the bar. Mental note made to tip him later.

"You still up for that rematch?" I smirked at him, taking my drink with a nod and sipping it. I gave him a sidelong glance; he looked shocked, mouth hanging open and everything. I couldn't help but think crudely of what that mouth would look great wrapped around. There however was a fire in his eyes that said for itself that he was in.

"Hell ya" he confirmed seconds later, a little too enthusiastically. I smirked and threw enough money on the table to cover both our drinks then walked out. Renji following hot on my heels, I continued walking once outside knowing in the state he was in he would follow me to hell and back to up one on me. We continued; me in the lead and him a few feet behind, for a couple blocks. I walked into the first crappy hotel I could find that had a bed acceptable by _my _standards.

"Why are we here?" he asked looking up at the building perplexed.

"I just wanna do something before we get to hotheaded" I lied.

"You're staying _here_?" he asked rhetorically putting major emphasis on the 'here'. Apparently he had quite the rich guy stick far up his ass. I can sure pick em.

Alas he was ignorant, he followed me into the run down lobby and it didn't even register when I had to ask for a room for the night. Apparently he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He tailed me up to my room and even went in when I held the door open for him. I did a little happy dance in my head, and closed the door behind me making sure to lock it and slide the chain across. As flimsy as it was it would stall him a few seconds if he decided to make a break for it, after all we all know how hard it is for our fingers to work when we're panicking.

Being the straight forward guy he is Renji walked right into the room looking around in disgust. The hotel wasn't one of the highest ratings but their beds had never disappointed me. They had the right softness from years of use. Some might think it disgusting but for me it felt more like my own bed, I couldn't stand the hotels with the new mattresses that were hardly used before they were replaced with new ones, those always seemed to stiff and unwelcoming, not something I would like to spend time in.

"I thought you said we were gonna do a rematch" the red head turned to look at me thoroughly confused.

"We are just not one you'd expect, or have a chance to win" I said nonchalantly as I stripped out of my jacket. He looked at me skeptically.

"And what type of 'rematch' would that be?" he growled crossing his arms, apparently he didn't like being insulted, but really he didn't stand a chance.

"One of dominance" I said as I jumped. His face contorted from one of confusion to understanding to horror.

Luck for me however the moron had nicely situated himself to stand not 2 feet from the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" he yelled as he stared to struggle.

'You're really dense aren't you." I say as I seal our lips.


	7. Chapter 6

**Better Late Than Never**

**Chapter Six**

Sticking your tongue in another's mouth; an unwilling precipitant I might add, and just assuming everything will be well and dandy, sadly only happens in movies and those weird stories written by crazy obsessed fans. Sadly, as you can imagine it didn't work out to be the beautiful confession of mutual love I had hoped for. Instead I had gotten what I'm sure is a chunk of my tongue bitten off. And if you don't know, mouth wounds bleed a ridiculous amount – which was odd considering most of my blood was definitely elsewhere if you know what I mean *wink wink nudge nudge*- all this coupled in a single package made the moment less then desirable. My mouth was bleeding, he was fuming, I was tearing, it would go down in the 'worst first kiss hall of fame' if there was such a thing.

In the moment I spent trying to suppress some tears, Renji had gotten up and started stomping to the door, and me; being the moron who can't take a hint chased after him. As I had concluded prior, the chain on the door did stall him long enough to get my ass over there and slam the door shut just as he was opening it.

"Get the Fuck away from me" he growled without looking at me, his hand still on the door knob. He was pulling that thing so hard I was afraid it would just pop off.

"Why should I?" I demanded, scolding myself for being so childish.

"If you don't ill kick your ass" he hissed glaring at me from over his shoulder.

"Couldn't do it then, what makes you think you can do it now?" I smirked. He remained silent for some time, I guess he realized his threats we're hallow.

"What do you want then?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"You're no different than the rest of them…." I didn't have a clue who the 'rest 'of them were but that hardly mattered at the moment.

"You're probably right, but I can assure you I'm much better in the sac then they can ever hope to be" there was dead silence and all I saw were his shoulders start to tremble, the shaking got more violent until the darkest chuckle erupted. It was just creepy.

"That's hard to imagine" he chuckled. I was dumbstruck to say the least; my competition was tough I was sure of that now. It was hard to imagine that stoic looking girly man was a beast in bed.

"You seem mighty sure of that but you can't deduce with conviction until you've tried all options first hand." I cooed as I slid an arm around his waist, while I worked my mouth on his neck hoping to ease him into my embrace. He was silent for a very, very long time; he had given up on trying opening the door, his arms falling slack beside him. I was sure I had won, however when I went to pull him away he remained firm where he stood. All very confusing.

"Stop this now" he whispered. I stared down at him, what the hell was this all about?

"I don't wanna" I said like the stubborn child I am.

"He'll kill you."

"I'd like to see him try" I growled as I continued my ministrations on his beautiful neck. How dare he bring up that man when he was with me? I am superior in all aspects to that Kuchiki guy, height, strength, wealth, handsomeness, and I'm sure I exceed him in bed as well. It's me we're talking about after all.

"I don't. He always gets what he wants without regard to how the other feels, or the consequences." Hmm it sounds like to me Renji is an unwilling participant in the man's games. This gave me an idea. I released Renji, who turned around to face me confused. I guess he really wanted me too, he was just too afraid of his master. I grabbed the complimentary pen all hotels give you, holding it between my teeth I started to undress the sexy thing before me. When his shirt was discarded and his pants and boxers around his ankles, I finally looked up at him smiling in a sadistic way I'm sure. He stared back at me with an uneasy look I assume. Uncapping the pen I start to write…

_Property of Starrk Coyote_

_Gotta problem with it call (XXX) XXX-XXXX_

Being the romantic I am I drew a heart. Sliding my fingertips over the hip that had my claim written on it I had an overwhelming sensation of what a fucking moron I was. This wasn't like me, this man was taken. And here I was going to A LOT of work to get him. That's not me. Usually I would just let it go, but for some reason I couldn't, I don't want too. I look up at the man who has captivated me so, his flushed face and daring brown eyes, his long red hair….. he isn't even my type… he's more work then he's worth. I stand up, pulling my shirt over my head. I was going to have him. That was final.

I pushed his pants off his legs and kiss his chest gently. I unbuckle my pants and drop them to the floor, grabbing his waist I step out of them and drag us over to the bed. Pushing him down and falling on top of him I kiss him passionately and without reservation. This time I don't get my tongue bitten off, instead it is pulled into his mouth and rubbed against, in what I can only assume is an apologetic gesture.

I traced his tattoos with my fingers, he seemed less than impressed. I guess I wasn't the only one to do this.

"Get this a lot do you?" I asked with a smile, hand never leaving the lines.

"You have no idea"

"I like them, the lines are so bold, so wild just like you" I ran my tongue over one of them now, he just sighed, this was nothing new to him either. Shame.

"You barely know me."

"You should get another one." I said, mouth still following the bold lines.

"Tattoo?" he asked. I sighed I can sure pick em eh, as dumb as a door nail he was.

"Yeah and I know what you should get too,"

"Oh yeah?" this seemed to peek his interest.

"My name." he scoffed and chuckled.

"But of course, I should have thought of that" he said sarcastically followed by another deep chuckle.

"I know where you should get it too" I continued unfazed by his reaction.

"Do you now, and where is that?"

"Right here" I said before I took his whole member in my mouth. He gasped in surprise. Finally, a decent reaction out of him. I sucked and kissed the head rubbing the base with my hand the other worming its way to feel his puckered hole. His cock got harder in my hand and in result his breathing became more labored. Kissing the top sliding my tongue along the slit I took the engorged flesh inch by inch until my nose was nestled in bush of course red hair, I repeated this time and time again, loving the way his moans escaped his lips. Releasing the member I gave it a few strokes my mouth moving to his balls I fondled them with one hand before taking them too into my mouth. Nipping them gently before releasing them, i returned to his member scrapping my teeth against the sensitive flesh as I swallowed him while again. This time my fingers actually entered his entrance.

I pulled my fingers back in disgust, I looked at them and sneered. There's no bigger turn off then fingering the man you're about to fuck and getting your fingers covered in someone else's semen. I looked at Renji, he was frozen a look of horror on his face. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out how much this would piss me off. In a rage I flipped him over, my hand pushing his face into the pillows. He tried to protest, the words fell on deaf ears and I thrust into him in one strong plunge. He screamed out, I'm not sure if it was in pain or not but at that moment I didn't care… I imagine there was some part of me that hoped it was in pain. The pain he got when I filled him, a sort of pain only I could give. That's what I'm sure I told myself.

To be honest I don't really remember thinking at all, I was too overwhelmed by pleasure. He was tight but I felt it, my cock slid in easier because of it that mans come, and each with each thrust my body was overcome by intense pleasure but also unimaginable rage. The angrier I got the harder I pounded into him the more he screamed. Not once did he scream to stop or not so hard. Neither did he scream for me to go faster or harder, his screams were simply a mix between pleasure and pain and I guess that was the way he wanted it. My fingers dug into his waist and head crescent cuts resulted he was going to be bruised, my hands imprinted for sometime on his delicious body.

I could tell he was close. He was trembling all over and his moans were becoming more wonton as time passed. His back arched into me, and he slammed back to meet me each time. His hands were a tangled mass in the bed covers. I released his head and snaked around to stoke his weeping cock, it was so hard I imagine it was painful. It wouldn't last long. I pulled out and flipped him over; I had to see his face as he came. He stared at me, his eyes never leaving mine and I re-entered him, his legs secured around my waist forcing me to go deeper with every push. His lips were parted to let every delicious scream and moan out. His hair was falling out of his pony tail all around his head giving him an unnatural red halo effect. My gaze fell back on those lips. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him, our tongues collided, panting in each other's mouths we were too far gone to care about something like breathing. I let him take the lead as he explored my mouth. I nibbled on his tongue as he tried to pull it out. He moaned loudly and shuddered, I felt his release on my chest and from the shivers that followed he felt mine inside him as well.

I rested on top of him trying to regulate my breathing. He did the same underneath me. And I loved the feeling of his heaving chest under mine. I could fall asleep any minute just sprawled on top of him. That would be perfect, the bed was great, however it was somewhat sticky wet after our activities but it was good enough. It would've been if he didn't start fidgeting like a nervous schoolgirl.

"Are you going to pull out anytime soon?" he asked, as if having my cock up his ass was a bother, the nerve he had to imply such. I rolled us over holding his hips, keeping us connected the whole time.

"Maybe after another round" I yawned and rested my arm behind my head, my other hand tracing my digits on his hip.

"Then we'll have to get a permanent marker as well."

"What! Why?" he demanded crossing his arms pouting, it was cute and somehow totally erotic as he sat there hard dripping precome and having my own hard cock up his ass.

"My message seems to have smudged, and I want it to be clear as day that you have a new man now"

"I figured that much, why can't we just rest I'm tired and my ass hurts."

"Hmmm we could if u wanted but we're both hard so I doubt either of us will be that willing, besides I still have to see your face as you come." I said and thrusted up into him to emphasize my point.

* * *

review please i wanna know what ppl think... on such an odd pairing

btw the whole (XXX)XXX-XXXX is because im to lazy to make up some stupid cell number

tata for now

THANKS FOR READING!


	8. Chapter 7

**Better Late Than Never  
**

**Chapter Seven  
**

I had to really hold myself back from skipping up the drive to the front doors, not only would it be unsightly but it would not be me. So like my usual self I dragged my feet up the stairs and lazily reached for the handle, pushing it open with a sigh. I don't know why I was under the impression that I had to convince everyone that I was discontent with my life but I just did, it was like a compulsion. If I was honest and wore my emotions on my sleeve I would be bouncing off the walls. I had finally gotten to lay claim to that hot head Renji, and by the way my phone was going off I stuck it to his sugar daddy too. I'm sure I had at least a dozen threatening messages in my voicemail, along with a collection of vulgar texts that in quite graphic terms depicted what my near future held.

Life was good.

_Was_ being the key word there.

I pushed the heavy wood door in and shut it silently behind me. Scanning the common room I noticed the man I had been successfully avoiding for awhile now reading a book calmly on one of the couches. I took some cautious steps into the room hoping -futility I admit- it was someone else he was waiting for. Another few steps and I would be at the stairs, and away from the freak. My foot fell on the first step. A thump filled the quite room and I froze. Turning around I see Gin placing his closed book on the coffee table and looking at me with that stupid smile of his.

"Evening" I say, trying to keep my rising bile down. This man always freaked me the fuck out and the last place I wanted to be with him at the moment was in a room with a fire poker an arm reach away from him. His smile grows and the fire place embers cast a creepy glow to his face. To make matters worse the Grandfather clock chimes a new hour.

"Morning now, it seems stark." He smiles at me his eyes sliding open, his red iris' not reflecting a smidgen of the amusement his mouth is. I force an audible gulp out of my throat, this is nto good.

"It is indeed sir." I muster the courage to say. My muscels tense up and my heart pounds in my chest as he weaves his way around the furniture to stand in my personal space. I only have half an inch over him in height but he doesn't have to be taller than me to intimidate. He comes in closer stopping a few steps away from me. He leans over, hands in his pockets, smirk on his face. his red eyes look at me from behind his bangs, a sick, twisted intent in them that I can't place.

"Szayel was looking for you" he says, and turns on the ball of his foot and out the front doors, no doubt leaving for the mansion he and Aizen share.

I collapse and I rest on the stairs trying to get my racing heart under control. My clothes are starting to stick to my body, our meeting was brief but I was sweating buckets. There was something about that man. Something that I doubt even Aizen could predict. I pull myself together trying to conclude where this new found fear of the man has come from. The man always gave me the creeps but nothing like this before. The level of fear he ignites in me is unnatural. I get to my feet and start my way up to my bedroom, running through all the scenarios of why he would stay behind to tell me some stupid message. I could care less if that diva was looking for me.

I fumble through the dark hall running my hand across the doors counting looking for mine. I reach it and slide my key into the lock opening it. I don't bother to turn on the lights, so familiar with the room I make it to my bathroom without a problem. Switching on that light I am met with an unusual, unwarranted, unwanted sight. Szayel was but naked in my shower, gagged hands tied to a hook on the ceiling (I don't know where the fuck that came from) what was even more alarming was that he was fully erect with a cock ring and from the look and sound of it a vibrating dildo up his ass with the control strapped to his thigh. A moan vibrated in his throat when he saw me, his eyes caught mine and they were pleading for release…. Of both kinds. Szayel might be a masochist but I don't think he was appreciating the bondage very much.

This was ridiculous. I pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation; I was too tired to deal with all this shit. I released the rope from the ceiling hook, with nothing to keep him up right Szayel crumpled to his knees curling in on himself trembling. It was hard not to feel sorry for the guy, who knew how long he was like that, could've been hours for all I know. I went to remove the gag wondering if I would regret it later, when I noticed a piece of paper attached to the cord of the dildo. I grabbed that instead, thinking it might contribute at least a fraction of the explanation I wanted.

_I highly recommend you take this specimen (we all know he is more than willing) instead of your sexy red head Renji._

_-Your friend Gin ^_^_

My hands holding the note started to shake violently. How was it possible he had discovered who Renji was to me? How did he even know the man existed?! This was not good. For the first time and only time I was glad Renji lived with that Byakuya Kuchiki. The mob boss was sure to have security, there was no guarantee it would stop Gin but it might discourage him from trying anything. My heart sank. There was no way I could go against Gin, if he knew Aizen surely did too. It was a shame that my first time with Renji would also be my last. I sighed defeated, released Szayel from the gag leaving him to remove the rest. Which he didn't. Instead he pushed me against the shower wall turning on the water to a nice warm temperature. He stretched his neck to eliminate hour half inch difference in height and whispered in my ear. "What took you so long love?" he cooed as he started to grind against me. His hands roamed my chest removing my clothing. I just let him do as he pleased, too disturbed to do much else. Soon we were both naked the water running over us, his hand wrapped around my cock rubbing some life into it. Once he was satisfied he pulled the dildo out of his ass turned around spreading his ass cheeks, trying to look at me all sultry like over his shoulder. It was probably the most provocative invitation to fuck him then any uttered. Glancing at the crumpled note in my hand, realizing I really didn't have any freedom to choose any one for myself I figured what the hell, and I sheathed myself in his overly stretched asshole.

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter and the wait for it **

**anyway so i looked up the height of Renji and Starrk and apparently according to bleach wiki Renji's taller by 1/2 and inch. so the dilemma, if you guys pictured Renji shorter ill make him such, also looking into it further Byakuya is only 5 foot 11 so a couple inches shorter then Renji.**

**i dont have an issue with the heights it was just a little surprising and ill have to adjust in future chapters but if for some reason you guys want Byakuya and Starrk to be taller just lemme know cus ill make adjustments, or if you want them to remain what they are thats fine too **

**anyway lemme know cus it was kinda a slap in my creative writing face that i didnt know that about the characters... **

**also id like to apologize this has alot more Starrk X Szayel then i anticipated... **

**ill try to update sooner**

**-Terrowin**


	9. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: okay so this is a long chapter and it is very similar to a chapter in 'I Care' because it is the same scene just with Starrks POV after all the two stories happen in the same time frame. i have added stuff so please read through.  
**

**Disclaimer i dont own the characters and all that jazz  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

I am exhausted, which I can imagine doesn't come as a surprise to many of you. I am after all notorious for my laziness. This however was a different type of exhaustion. Sure I was both mentally and physically exhausted after all I had just one 2 rounds with my precious pineapple then I get to come home deal with that fucker Gin, and I get yet another 2 rounds in with the overzealous Szayel. That's quite a work out believe me. However this exhaustion came from defeat and all the emotions defeat entails. I was so tired of trying, so tired of caring, so tired of doing anything really, because I knew- and I bet subconsciously a part of me always knew- that as long as I was one of Aizen's faithful minions I would never truly be free. Some of you might be saying some deep philosophical shit like 'the illusion of freedom are chains in its self', to be frank I'd much prefer 'illusion chains' over the chains then the mental ones I was reminded of daily. Not having any windows in my room didn't help with my whole 'I'm in a prison' feeling either. I'm sure all of this was the intentional doing of either Gin or Aizen. After all they loved to mind fuck people in every way possible.

After cleaning up in the shower after some interesting sex with Szayel I just strutted out in my birthday suit and flopped into my bed water still dripping from my body and hair. But I was too tired to care. Moving as little as possible so not to waste the nonexistent energy I had, I struggled under the covers of my bed, nuzzling into the comfort of my pillow. I heard the diva emerge from the bathroom flicking off the light switch as he came. He took a couple steps into the room then stopped; he swayed from foot to foot indecisive on what to do.

"Should I leave?" He finally asked. His voice barely hid the hurt and anxiety. I guess when I had yelled at him to get lost earlier I had really hurt the man. Part of me hated myself for it but another part couldn't care less. It was horrible that I was dragging him into my world knowing I would never be able to come to love him, knowing he would forever just be a fuck buddy I could live without most of the time. But then the other part of me- the not so nice part the reason why I was a mercenary in the first place part- thought he deserved all the shit and heart ache he would get, after all her practically threw himself into my life.

"I don't care" I mumbled, rolling over concluding any further communications. That was the truth. I didn't care if he stayed, shared my bed or left. After all I had no emotional attachments to the man. However I was the only one. The diva breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled in under the bed covers with me. He cuddled closer to me his arms wrapping around my chest face nuzzled into my back I could feel the smile on his face. He was happy, the poor guy really liked me. If I hadn't been so tired, so dead inside from the life I unfortunately had here I might have cared.

* * *

I awoke the next morning in the most unpleasant manner. Someone knocking at the door, a really irritating sound to wake up too; it got my blood boiling and ignited some homicidal thoughts. Fortunately the one up side to having spent the night with someone was that they got to answer the door and bitch at the person on the other side. Which thankfully Szayel did, I opened one eye as I watched him walk over, not that I could see anything it was still pitch black in the room, I was blinded when he swung the door open letting the natural sunlight from the hall seep through the door.

"What!" he demanded, apparently he didn't like being woken up in such a manner either. Once my eyes had adjusted I saw that he answered the door butt naked. I buried my face in the pillow and groaned. This was going to get out. Not that I had any doubt it wouldn't but I was also known for never letting a late night conquest to stay the night. People would start to get the impression that I was getting soft. I heard who ever had come to the door utter a hollow apology and continue to mutter something about meeting Lord Aizen in the 'throne room'. Knowing I shouldn't keep that man waiting I threw away the covers not caring if some landed on the floor, after all I would just get somebody to clean it up for me. I stumbled into the bathroom, trying to shake the drowsiness from my body.

I took a quick shower, which was really only standing under the water for a few minutes. What can I say, mornings are not my thing. I walk out of my bathroom with a towel around my waist and over to my dresser. I pull on a pair of stark white gloves to cover my number, then a pair of blue boxers – yes blue. Aizen could control what we wore but no one NO ONE tells me what colour underwear to wear- Next I pull on the stupid pants that I have to tie with a sash due to my slim -but muscular I assure you- figure, then follows my jacket which I pop the collar on because I'm just that cool. When I'm ready I turn around to face my room and notice no other then my sleep over buddy sitting on the couch by the fire place waiting patiently for me to finish. He had already gotten dressed and was wearing a tight fitting jacket open at the top to reveal a love bite I assume I must've given him. Except I wouldn't call it a love bite more like 'what the fuck do you think you did Starrk?' bite. A pair of yellow eyes stare at me intently from behind his thick rimmed glasses. I stare back for a split second then leave my room. Knowing Szayel has no choice but to follow, since after all we were both summoned by the sounds of it.

Arriving at the throne room I throw the door open stifling a yawn in the process. I didn't get enough sleep last night. I needed at least 10 -12 more hours. I took my place standing next to Grimmjow who has defiantly glaring at Aizen barely sparing me and Szayel a glance when we walked in.

"Szayel, Stark and our newest recruit Grimjow. How good of you to join me." Aizen smirked. I hated when he did the formality crap, we weren't here by choice… well not totally we all knew what Aizen did to those who disobeyed. Szayel's brother was a prime example. Aizen paralyzed him then gave him to Gin to run experiments on. Szayel never seem effected which always unnerved me. Like really how cold hearted could you get. I nod my respects to my 'boss' and watch as Szayel did the same, Grimmjow however still defiant just looked away.

"The governor and I are old acquaintances, he and i have an arrangement and I'd like for the three of you to pay him a friendly visit." Aizen got to the point quickly his grin growing ever slightly. I guess he was planning on ways to make Grimmy boy pay for his disobedience.

"Friendly" I heard Grim mutter, I knew better then to interrupt. "Yes, friendly" I looked back to see Aizen respond, his face betraying his annoyance with the noob.

"You are to persuade him on a certain matter" he continued.

"And what would be that matter?" I asked, because I knew Grim would've and I was curious too, in all honesty.

"It is not of your concern." He drawled rather annoyingly. Aizen usually sent us on missions but this seemed a little beneath us especially me being ranked 1 and all, there had to be more I was sure of it.

"Once you have a guarantee that he will comply with me I have another task for the three of you to complete." Called it.

"Unfortunately due to the American constitution the reach of the federal government can only go so far, saying this, in order to get my way I need to influence a majority of governors. However some remain stubborn and refuse to let go of their morality. We live in a world now where it seems there are still men who cannot be corrupted as easily as others. They need to be dealt with. Intimidate them, and if it comes to it, eliminate them. A more submissive individual will be arranged to take their place."

Of course anything with government officials called reason for caution, after all those slime balls were almost as bad as Aizen when it came to their manipulative tendencies. I waited a second longer but when it became apparent that was all he had to say I bowed respectively and left, Szayel and Grimmjow following behind me.

"So when do we leave?" Grimmjow asked me. I looked down at him, he was almost my height but he had horrible posture and slouched a lot. Not at all attractive, or intimidating which is what I think he aimed for. "Gin will be by too drop off the details, we'll leave after that." I said trying very hard to stifle yet another yawn. I really needed a nap, and I didn't want to see Gin again. The common room would do, I didn't have to pack considering I always kept a duffel bag of clothes in my car, and we would be taking it not buts. Two things I'm very picky about beds and cars.

I sat down on a plush chair snuggling into it content to take a nap here when I noticed Grimmjow sat down as well. That was odd, he and that emo kid seemed inseparable since we got here, fucking here making out there rather annoying I admit but at lease it was predictable.

"Aren't you going to try and get in a quick fuck before we leave?" I asked, I had learned it best to be brash with the guy. That's the only language he ever seemed to understand.

"I don't want to miss Gin" he muttered, a rather bad lie but I let it go. Something was definitely up between the love birds. I would ask about it later, if I didn't forget. I wiggled deeper into the cushions, leaning my head back hands crossed across my stomach when I heard the damn front door open. Gin walked in looking pointedly at me before running his gaze over to the sulking Grimmjow.

"Hmmm, Grimmy- Chan you look awfully insignificant sitting like that." He cooed in his creepy pedophile way. Grimmjow just pouted and looked up at gin with a frown.

"Awww, cheer up Grimmy. I'm sure if you ever need it Szayel will be happy to give you some tender loving care." Szayel glared at the fox while I just started blankly ignoring the suggestive glance Gin gave me at his comment.

"Like I would ever want to comfort a buffoon like that" Szayel hissed crossing his arms. I did however catch a blushing glance he shot me. I pretended not to notice that either. Gin did though, and his smile got broader.

"It didn't seem that way when I kicked your ass trying." Grimmjow growled. I could tell already this was going to be a bad trip.

"Now, now be civil please, it's much more attractive." Gin intervened before fists started flying. This was going nowhere and I really wanted this man to leave.

"Do you have something for us Gin?" I asked trying to speed his departure.

"Ah yes" he exclaimed as he handed each of us a file.

"This has the name and info on Aizen's inside man and the list of uncooperative governors. You know what to do have fun, any charges charge to this credit card." he handed me a card.

"However all charges must be mission related or it comes outta your pay,"

"Yeah, yeah got it" I sighed. I told the other two that we would meet back here in an hour and watched as they left, finally being alone with the detestable man.

"So I see you took my advice nah ichi-chan*" he stated, his smile growing more menacing. I just grunted in response.

"I saw that Szayel is parading a rather nice bite he has, and usually his clothes are so tight to his throat." He just drabbled on as he sat his ass down on a seat next to mine. He gave me a side long glance with open eyes then said rather quietly voice serious.

"I haven't told Aizen about your little affair with the mafia's boy toy." I looked at him. This was strange I didn't think Gin kept anything from Aizen.

"Don't look at me like that; we've all had loves we can't be with." He gave me a sad smile and stood walking out of the house. This was unusual, Gin had a heart. And a lover that wasn't Aizen, I wondered what happened to the other party and who the love was. No sooner than Gin had left and Szayel walked back with duffle bags packed for the trip, the damn diva had to bring the majority of his wardrobe. I sighed leaned back picking up a book to read hoping Szayel would take it as a 'don't try talking with me gesture'. Soon after not ever a couple lines into the book Grimmjow walked back in huffing and puffing, he'll deny it all he wants but it was quite pathetic looking.

"I thought you'd take longer" I said closing a book.

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked flopping down on the couch with a defeated sigh.

"I said an hour so you could spend some time with your fuck buddy before we left" I sighed, I was hoping he would call me out on talking about Ulqui like that. It would meant they had reconciled and he would stop pouting, cus honest to god it was an ugly face and just made me want to punch his lights out.

"I didn't wanna hold us up" he said shuffling his feet and looking away, a sure tell he was lying.

"I'm sure" I responded dryly.

"I take it you'll change in the car" I said getting up, I didn't have a problem with wearing the uniform outside but Grimm's was a little to provocative for my taste. It left nothing above the waist to the imagination. I left throught the front door allowing Szayel to over take me so I could chat with Grimmy boy.

"What's going in between you and Ulquiorra?" I asked feigning concern. It's not that I really cared I just hated him being like this, he was annoying as his cocky self but at least he was tolerable. Him like this was just too much on my patience.

"Nothing" he shrugged.

"Don't lie to me boy." I was losing patience quickly.

"Ulquiorra's ranked higher than me." he muttered quietly. I couldn't help but stare at the boy. That was all? How childish. I couldn't help but smile this was an easy problem to fix, after all I had long figured out how to brush off Aizen's mind games.

"Are you serious? That's it? You're all moody lately because he's of a higher rank then you? That's pathetic." I couldn't help but chuckle. When his mood didn't improve I decided to go with a friendlier approach, I wrapped an arm around his shoulder like I've seen done in so many movies in these types of situations.

"It's the 21st century Grim, don't be so traditional." He still remained silent and I released his shoulders as we approached my baby. A B-E-A-U-T-F-U-L Camaro.

"Shot gun!" Szayel throws a smirk at Grimmjow.

"Not happening Szayel, Grimmjow out ranks you he gets shotie." I say getting into the driver's seat, avoiding the pout im sure Szayel is giving me. Grimmjow shoots me an estatic grin and throws his duffle bag into the truck, remaining there as he changes into more casual clothes.

"What?" Grimmjow snaps, I look at him in surprise and see him glaring at Szayel. The bickering has already started, just great.

"Don't you change your boxers?" The diva askes disgusted.

"Changed them when I got outta the shower this morning fucktard." Grimmjow growls shutting him up.

I didn't talk for awhile after getting on the road, this drove Szayel to get bored and pull out his ipod, listening to some crap rather loudly. After about an hour I looked through the rear view mirror and noticed he finally fell asleep, I envied him. I decided now would be the perfect time to talk to Grimmjow about the while ranking conspiracy Aizen had going.

"Strength isn't always measured as a physical attribute." He didn't say anything only glancing at Szayel in the back seat taking a picture of the pitiful sight.

"But it definitely helps." He pouted glaring at the passing trees.

"Physically, Ulquiorra is not stronger then you." Grimmjows head whipped around so fast that I thought it would break his neck.

"Didn't you find it funny that Aizen only tested your strength, and how well you were at fighting? Aizen never actually said the rank was based on strength he just implied it. Ulquiorra was probably ranked 4th because his appearance is deceiving, he's sly and cunning not to mention he's obedient and easily manipulated. You on the other hand are strong physically, but your also rash, short tempered and rebellious. To a man like Aizen who lives a life of control your very dangerous." I explained patiently pausing to let him process the information.

"Why would he do that? Why would he want me to believe it had to do with strength?" he demanded utterly confused by my genius.

"Just think about it Grim. What are you and Ulquiorra fighting about? Rank. Now that you know it's not only about physical attributes are you as upset as before?"

"No" he said biting his lip in thought.

"He wants to break your rebellious spirit. It's obvious how attached you are to Ulquiorra, you're stronger around him because you feel you have to impress and protect him. If Aizen were to sever that bond the two of you have I have no doubt that you would become more compliant, easier to control. Of course he can't do his up front he has to make you believe that it's your idea for the problem for the inevitable separation that's bound to come if you continue avoiding and misunderstanding. You two without a doubt are stronger together, strong enough that Aizen sees you as being a threat. By manipulating your emotions he is breaking you two up, eliminating a threat." I said another timbit of my endless intelligence. I watching him out of the corner of my eye, you could practically see all of the pieces snap into place inside his head. He was so easy to read. He pulled out his phone the minute everything came together and started to text furiously.

His phone would buzz in response a few seconds later and he would go again texting like a mad man, until finally he looked at the screen with a happy smile on his face.

"I take it you guys made up?" I asked giving me a knowing smile.

"You're pretty smart."

"Pretty? Try very" I smiled, he gave a bark of laughter at that.

"So what's your magic number, you must be up there somewhere." He asks grinning his usual grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I smirked bring my eyes back to the road, I could feel a smile play on my lips. Maybe the trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

****okay for the ichi-chan that Gin called Starrk i looked up how the number 1 is said in Japanese and thats what i got. i could be wrong if i am then please let me know and ill fix it. **

**i also decided to give Gin a heart **

**maybe ill do a story with him and someone else. **

**i was thinking Izuru Kira, if anyone else hasany suggestions lemme know **

**feel free to ask any questions too.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Finally some Renji X Starrk goodness in this one**

**Although not much plot development **

**Sorry for the wait**

**Read and enjoy**

**I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Standing in front of some good for nothing egotistical politician made me really reconsider my standing in life. Like really if men like this were in power then what was stopping me. Oh yes I forgot my clinical lack of drive. That must be it. And my outstanding sense of morality, because it's apparent that moral depravity is a job requirement to govern a country, that and the inability to personal groom like really who's eye brows even grow like that?

"So I take it you are Aizen's goons?" he asked, I assumed it was a rhetorical question because really who else would we fucking be!? I smiled imagining I was beating his under groomed face with my fist.

"Aizen sent us here to persuade you on a matter if you feel a need to be persuaded." I said smartly trying not to let my irritated mood slip out.

"And did your beloved Aizen inform you on the matter?" he smirked, maybe I shouldn't try so hard, I could take him easily

"So he doesn't trust you, hmm?"

"He doesn't feel the need to burden us with useless information." I said an edge to my voice, I didn't see how useful this guy was maybe I could say he was being uncooperative and strangle him…. Then maybe I could run for president?

"This matter is hardly useless, if all goes according to plan this could change the very bases of our civilization." Something grander then the recession, I'd like to see them try.

"I will comply, both of our success is dependent on the outcome. I'll keep my end of the deal, if Aizen can keep his." I glanced at the other two to see if they gave to shits of what this man was spouting, their looks were inconclusive and not worthy of the effort it took to look at their ugly mugs.

We exited the office feeling the weight and stress of the past few weeks. Neither of us have been home since we left, we've been living out of my car, and a few shady motels as we drove from state to state. I tried not to let the weariness show, but it was getting hard. I was so tired of working for Aizen following his every command, talking with asswipes who thought that drinking scotch in a fancy office was intimidating.

If it hadn't been for a certain grey eyed, stick up the ass prick I might have sighed out loud and blown my cool and collected cover. Our eyes meet and I tried not to let a smug smile out, I don't think this man had a clue who I was but I sure as hell knew him. And if I wasn't mistaken his little red haired pup would be following him like a good dog. He passed by us without giving us the time of day, and I really couldn't hide my smile any longer. If only he knew I wonder if it would ruffle his feathers. I chuckled quietly and decided to check if the red head was in the washroom, I knew they wouldn't follow me in if I walked in with a smile, I didn't care if they thought I had to crap or something.

Renji was just washing his hands when I walked in. seeing him I couldn't control myself any longer it had been way to long since we last saw each other.

"Long time" I said surprising myself with how husky my voice suddenly sounded. He looked at me hands still dripping wet and mouth handing open in genuine surprise. I took two wide strides grabbed him and pulled him into a stall locking the door and slamming his beautiful body against it. He barely got any sort of noise out before my tongue was ravishing his mouth like it was the fountain of life. But God it was to me. I missed this guy more then I had thought and I just had to have him, and judging by how responsive he was he wanted me too.

Our mouths broke apart both gasping slightly at the oxygen deprivation. I looked into his eyes and he glanced at mine quickly before looking away suddenly letting a blush cover his face. Oh god was he sexy or what. I let out an uncharacteristic moan and started to grind against the heavenly body. I wanted him bad. I _needed_ him bad. He gasped and started to push me away, What the fuck was he smoking didn't he know how desperate I was?

"I can't do this now" he insisted pushing me away more forcefully.

"Please," I begged not meting his gaze. "Just this once and I'll never come after you again." His resistance weakened and I chanced a look at his face.

"What makes you think I want that?" he demanded looking confused. Oh the heart throb he gave me.

"You don't understand, I work for someone very dangerous and they'll kill you if I continue, but I want you, I need you now." Somewhere inside my head my subconscious died and mad a note to smack my conscious ass latter, what the hell was I saying, this guy was nothing more than a pleasurable fuck. Renji let out an animalistic growl, spinning us around throwing my skinny ass against the dirty bathroom door.

"If you haven't noticed I'm in the same boat fucktard, thanks to you I might add. I can take care of myself." He hissed, his mouth crashing over mine. If he insisted who was I to resist.

Knowing we didn't have long there was no foreplay…. Not that we ever have much anyway. Both our pants and undergarments were around our ankles in seconds. His had pumping mini me, my fingers were already knuckle deep in his delicious entrance. Our mouths barley left each other's and if they did it was to give sloppy kisses down each other's neck. Our breathing was heavy and we hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet. Our moans echoed through the marble bathroom and I'm sure Grimmjow and Szayel could hear us, but I didn't care. A part of me wanted them to walk in and find us, so they would know this delectable god belonged to me…

At least for now.

I dug my fingers in deeper in an attempt to rid myself of such morbid thoughts. After all we were just fuck buddies, it didn't matter. Right?

Renji let out a rather needy moan and spun us around yet again, he pulled me closer to him as he rested against the bathroom door. I got the message. I lifted one of his legs and removed my fingers. Holding my throbbing cock, I lined it up with his entrance and thrust in deep, starting a rough pace not giving him time to adjust. By the painful gasps that followed I don't think he appreciated it too much. Apparently he's been getting as much action these past few weeks as I have. Feeling a little guilty I quickly found his prostate and made sure it would remember the shape of my head as I rammed into it mercilessly. It wasn't long till both is legs were wrapped around my waist his pants laid forgotten on the floor. My hands gripped his perfect ass tightly giving it a squeeze every so often, loving the way he would give me a breathy moan in my ear when I did. We were so close I could tell.

"Renji I'm so close buddy" I whispered softly. Nuzzling into his neck.

'I know. Me too" gripping the back of my neck tighter with his hands, his fingers playing with the ends of my long hair. A breathy gasp and a whimper echoed through the bathroom as we came in unison. We stayed still trying to catch our breath knowing that we would have to leave each other soon. Renji loosened his legs and I took that as a sign to pull out and release him against my better judgment.

I looked into his eyes and leaned into give him one last kiss before we would go our separate ways. Thankfully his phone started to ring and it broke me out of my moment. He reached for it from his pocket in his pants laying on the ground answering it looking directly into my eyes.

"Yes?" His eyes never left mine.

"I had to take a shit" he responded into the phone voice even, giving nothing away of what we just did.

"I'll be right there" and he ended the call, though out the conversation I didn't have the will to tear my eyes from his. He rested his hand against my chest as if feeling my heart; I reached my hand up to cover his when he pushed me away giving him room to pull his pants on. I didn't say anything, refusing to acknowledge the feelings I had for his man. I pulled mine up as well and when both of us were dressed he opened the stall door and stepped out without another word.

He headed for the door when the words left my mouth.

"Wait" I called after him. He turned around raising an eyebrow at me. I wrapped my arm around his waist pulling him closer. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before dipping lower down to his neck and digging my teeth into them. He hissed and pushed me away. His face flushed.

"What the fuck was that for?" he demanded. I had to laugh; I had to make it seem like out little reunion meant nothing much to me.

"I love seeing you so riled up. And it makes me smile thinking of what Kuchiki's face will be when he sees it."

Renji just glared at me at stormed through the door. I briefly heard Grimmjow say something and Renji retort. I exited behind him chuckling quietly to myself.

"What the fuck did you do?" he asked gaze following the redhead.

"I farted and I guess it smelt quite bad." I laughed. Walking away from the bathroom and further from Renji, I couldn't help but let the smile fall from my face as I did.

What was I suppose to do now?

* * *

**R&R please **

**Don't mind the little jab at the government elections in this one**

**Just curious what will you (Americans) do if Romney wins?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE BELOW!**

Life couldn't get worse.

The rest of the visits proved uneventful, none of them put up much of a fight, after some damage to property they were quick to see our way. That wasn't the problem.

The credit card Gin had given me to uses for expenses, was useless, there was a 100 dollar limit a week on it. As if he thought we were teenage girls going to blow it all on shoes and other fashion apparel. It was enough to pay for the shit hole motel rooms and some gas if we were lucky. The food had to come out of either mine or Szayel's pocket since Grimmjow didn't have access to his account yet. We were on our last limbs, I don't know how much money I had already blown through and I didn't want to, I just made sure to keep all the receipts and throw them in Gins face when we got back, the fucker was gonna reimburse me even if it killed him.

When we climbed out of the car at the last governor's house we were all stiff, and sore. Even with stopping to stay a night at the motel we were still sore. It was like climbing back into that car brought back all the aches and pain that had accumulated over the weeks, driving mile after mile from one state to the next. We all grumbled as we staggered out, stretching our backs and legs out. I was seriously considering a minivan after his trip, maybe it would prove to be more comfortable on long road trips.

Or I could just steal the BMW hatchback sitting in the drive way of what I assume was the governor's servant house. Because there is no way a cut throat politician lived in a place like this, it was too… too… modest? Homey? It was an odd place really. It made me uncomfortable. At the last places the wealth and corruption seeped out of every crevice of the estate, but this place, felt like a home. An actual home. I was surprised there was no white picket fence.

Reaching back into the car I took out my Glock 36 with a suppressor, a small hand gun, but a gun none the less. I hoped I wouldn't need it but there was a good reason we left this guy for last, his morals had proved incorruptible and in all certainty we would have to kill him, or at least his family, if my sources were right his nephew and best friend would be here. Easy leverage. I dragged my feet walking up to the door, I had killed before, but never innocent. And never children. Even bad guys had a code, haven't you ever watched Dexter? Or why pedophiles are so scared to go to prison? Because bad people have an unspoken agreement, never kids. And if you do kill a kid, you can't expect to live much longer. For me the same goes for dogs, I mean you have to be one sick fuck to kill man's best friend.

Once at the door I knocked urgently hoping to get the whole thing over and done with, I hoped the others would think so I could go back home but in reality I just didn't want to be here. Not about to do what I am sure I have too. A man in his late fifties answers the door, I recognize him instantly, his long while hair braided behind his back, he gives us a genuine smile his curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Governor Ukitake?" I question needlessly, I doubt anyone else looks like him.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he asks, his voice is scratchy and rough from years of fighting tuberculosis. As if I don't feel crappy killing an nice old man, but a sick one on top of that this can't get any worse.

"We would like to discus some matters with you, regarding Aizen." at the mention of the name his smile fell and his face took on a somber look, almost sympathetic.

I see Grimm's face out of the corner of my eye and I can see just how much he doesn't want to be here, Ukitake seems to notice too, I give a small smile to let him know, were just the messengers and if need be enforcers and I pray it doesn't come to that with him.

"Please come on in." he said stepping aside and opening the door wider to invite us in. He led us to a living room that smelt like a fire had just gone out and apple pie. Grimm sniffs at the air freshener in the corner pouting slightly, as if he really expected there to be apple pie. We gathered in the sitting room on the broken in leather sofas that had seen many family parties and it made being there so much harder, this man was definitely a family man, someone who was loved and would be dearly missed.

"I thought I made my opinion on the matter quite clear to Aizen last time we talked. Free health care would be very beneficial to this countries people."

That's when the bomb dropped, not only was I sent to intimidate maybe kill this kind old dying man but to deny the citizens of the country free health care?! I really am a monster.

"This is all about fucking health care" Grimmjow stammers, receiving a glare from the governor.

"Mind your language please," I found it amusing how the man who was staring into the face of his killer was able to scold one of them on their potty mouth. Damn I would make the man fucking president if I had a say. He had balls.

"…and yes. Aizen has requested me to vote against the free health care bill. I believe it is ridiculous that the very people who are against free health care have it free themselves. How can they know what it is like to have to sell everything short of their own soul to pay for medical expenses, when theirs are covered by the very government they support." he seemed deeply troubled by the idea of regular people suffering when the government officials lived with top of the line care. His reasoning was sound and I found myself supporting his argument only after such few words. After all he probably knew firsthand how hard medical expenses were to pay off.

"Although you are sound in your argument Aizen has given us specific orders to follow regardless of your reasoning." I said keeping my voice even and level. Trying so hard not to let the man get to me. To hit my point home I showed the pistol under my jacket. Ukitake's eyes went wide at the gesture, he was about to speak when a voice behind us cut us off.

"Uncle…" a boy started as he walked in. He paused in the entrance when he saw there was visitor over. The governor's eyes grew even wider in terror as he feared for his nephew's life.

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment Toushirou, maybe latter tonight?" he said regaining his composure quickly. The boy scowled and nodded before turning to leave keeping a wary eye on us the whole time.

We waited and say in silence till he heard a door slam upstairs. Ukitake seemed to have aged years in the past few minutes.

"If you would give me the liberty of taking the night to think it over I'll have your answer for you tomorrow." That was against our instructions, but I really didn't want to enforce it. Thankfully I didn't have to and Grimmjow spoke up first.

"We'll return tomorrow," Grimm said before anyone else had the chance. Ukitake seemed to relax at the words and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. Grimm stood up handing him a matchbox with the hotel name on it over to him.

"We're staying here for the night, room 318, call if you decide earlier." He said nodding and letting myself out. I followed closely behind dragging Szayel by the collar. The pink haired diva struggled and cursed, putting up a fight that was no match for my superior strength. I unlocked the doors and threw Szayel in the back seat and climbed in after him just as the first drops of a storm came pouring down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Szayel screeched at the two of us.

"We're not suppose to leave until we have an answer." he reminded us. I glared at him I the rear-view mirror.

"He seems to be a reasonable man, no need to be uncivilized in response." I growled out. Szayel could tell I was in no mood for an argument. On the ride back to the motel I kept glancing Grimmjow, but never said anything. I didn't want to talk while Szayel was awake, or had a chance of over hearing us.

We drove in silence until Grimmjow motioned me to pull over at an adult store. I raised an eye brow at him but said nothing; it was a long trip for all of us. Maybe his hand just wasn't enough anymore. He ran in ducking his head as if that would prevent rain from hitting him, I stayed in the car with Szayel, hoping we could just wait in silence.

Be careful what you wish for.

He remained silent the whole time but he wouldn't keep his hands to himself. I was thankful for the rain pounding hard outside; no one would be out and about to see. His hands traveled down my chest and into my pants. He awkwardly maneuvered into the front seat, kissing the side of my mouth. Hoping that if I showed disinterest we would leave me be, so I tuned away to look out the window. I should've known better, the lack of affection from me only spurred him on more; he seemed intent on getting a rouse out of me. Dipping lower he engulfed my limp member into his mouth rubbing what he couldn't fit into life. What can I say I'm a man. He continued to suck and do everything he could to pleasure me. Normally it would've been enough, and it bothered me that it wasn't anymore. There was a time when I could just have a purely physical relationships with anyone, but not since Renji, it had already been 5 weeks since our bathroom rendezvous and I missed him terribly. But this was the unfortunate reality of it and I had to make due. I curled my fingers through his hair wishing it was longer and redder. Closing my eyes I pictured Renji, I had gotten good at it after weeks of practice. I knew Grimm wouldn't appreciate walking in on a scene like this so I needed to come to completion soon. And this was the only way I could. I held Szayel's head and with my eyes still closed thrusted up into his mouth repeatedly. I had to bite my tongue not to moan the red heads name when I finally came.

"That was rough, I guess I wasn't the only one hankering for it" Szayel says as he straightens out licking his lips in what I imagine he thinks is in a seductive sexy way. I had to make an effort not to shiver in disgust. He plants another kiss on my neck and moves to get between me and the steering wheel. I grab the wheel before he can, effectively blocking him.

"Grimmjow's coming." He gives me a big pout but climbs into the back seat without another word.

Gimmjow gets in dripping water on my leather seats but I could care less, I pull out of the parking lot and onto the road, it's raining hard and I can see dick all but I don't care I have a general idea of where everything is. I pull into the motel parking lot, park and all of use un into the room, even the sort distance we're soaked and have to throw on some dry clothes and towel off our hair.

Grimmjow pulls out a movie and hands it to Szayel wordlessly.

"Ya reconsidering my offer?" Szayel says winking over his glasses at the other man with a gleam in his eye. If he's thinking of making me jealous he's dumber than I thought.

"Sorry, you'll just have to settle for your hand tonight buddy." Grimm responds joining me at the chairs at the opposite end of the room. I glance at the diva only to see him propped up against the head bored watching the advertisements with too much interest for my liking.

"You never seemed like one to plan ahead but I have to admit I'm impressed." I commented, keeping an eye on Szayel. We made small talk about nothing really important until we were sure Szayel was 100% occupied by his video. It didn't take long for him to have his cock in hand and start moaning.

"I don't want to kill him" Grimmjow says somberly.

"You and me both" I reply in the same tone. "We don't have much of a choice though." I add sadly.

We sit in silence for a little while until the phone rings, Szayel's to preoccupied to pick it up and I don't feel like moving. So after the third or fourth ring Grimmjow picks it up with a very tactful 'Yo'.

The person on the other line says something and Grimmjow responds, looking over at me mouthing who it is. Governor Ukitake has paid us a call. I don't bother to tune into the rest of the conversation, I glance over at Szayel on the bed who is riding 3 of his fingers and moaning like a whore. I'm sure Ukitake on the line is having a heart attack. Grimmjow hangs up the phone and announces he's going out for a bit, I toss him the keys.

"Fill me in later." I call out, if that was Ukitake and he wants to talk then we should all go but I have a feeling it won't be that simple so I don't push for more. The sight on the bed had most of my attention, as annoying as Szayel can be he's still got a pretty nice body, I guess you could say my type really, well before I meet Renji.

"Careful, I'm sure he's the clingy type be ready to commit or make your intentions clear from the beginning" Grimmjow advises as he leaves the room. I barely hear him I'm already moving towards the bed stripping my clothing.

I step onto the bed, throwing my pants off on the way up, grabbing his chin I force my semi hard cock into his mouth and furiously start face fucking him for the second time today. From the noises he's making around me he's enjoying it as well. His hands are still pumping his erection and fucking his hole, he screams around my cock as he comes into his hand, I pull out of his mouth still hard and leaking precome. I flip him over knowing at lease for the first bit doggy style is the only way that I can manage it. After all seeing his face would ruin the fantasy in my head. He complies willingly shoving his face into the pillows and presenting his ass too me. He's done all the leg work and I don't have to prepare him at all. I slide right in, it's loose, looser then I would like but I'm not really one to pick and choose at the moment. I start to slam into him not caring if he was ready or not. If I hurt him he doesn't say a word against be. Screams of more, deeper and harder are screamed in ecstasy as I fuck his hole furiously. He comes again and clamps down around me, I give a few shallow trusts and come myself, not bothering to pull out. After all he never minded when I came inside.

I collapse on top of him, not bothering to pull out. The porn video is still playing behind me, I glance over my shoulder to see a young man with a slim figure fucking a macho guy. While another petit man is face fucking the very same guy. Not your average porn video. I glance at the discarded DVD case beside me. "Ukes revenge" it reads. Interesting.

"Up for another round?" a muffled voice says from underneath me. His had travels over my butt and squeezes one of my cheeks to entice me. He knows very little about me obviously, my but is strictly off limits, his hand travels further and his fingers squeeze into my crack. Warning lights flash in my mind. I grab his arm and pull it about his head. He winces in pain and glares at ma as best he can with his face in a pillow.

"I don't fucking think so" I hiss and I jerk my hips, my once more hard cock hitting his prostate letting him know who's boss. As I continue to pound into him my thoughts are filled with Renji and I can't help but wonder if it was Renji below me would I have let the wondering fingers continue?

* * *

**Wow I am so sorry this took forever to get out, **

**And I m sorry no more Renji x Starrk is in this chapter, and there probably won't be for awhile. **

**And for those who don't like the Szayel x Starrk pairing sorry but theres gonna be a lot more **

**And for those who don't mind the pairing look forward to more **

**And Im sorry im so mean to the pink haired guy. **

**Anyway review please, I need ideas on how I can get Renji and Starrk to sneak out and see eachother when Starrk gets bac to Aizens place. **

**Thanks for sticking with is **

**Lots a love**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Holy fuck, I'm not a teenager anymore but even I didn't know I could go so many times in a row. Not to mention I discovered a little sadistic streak in me that I hadn't realized I had until I had a masochist beneath me asking for more when all I should really have been doing was apologizing for being so rough. It was our 5th maybe 6th round and I was pounding Szayle's poor abused ass for probably the last time, I could tell he was close to unconsciousness which would be perfect when Grimmjow comes back so we can talk without a worry. The only problem was if I could stay conscious long enough as well.

Szayel lets out a loud scream as he comes for the umpteenth time and passes out, I feel his body go limp beneath me so I thrust a few more times till I fill him with my funk. Panting I look over to the door and almost laugh at Grimmjow's face. I'm sure if Ulquiorra saw it he'd reconsider ever sleeping with him again, it was less then attractive.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I ask pullout out and cleaning my soft cock off on the sheets before throwing them over the unconscious form on the bed. I pull on my discarded boxers and t-shirt righting them before looking up at the blue haired man.

"No" he replies simply stripping down to his boxers and flopping onto the unoccupied bed. I sit down on the other bed with my head cocked to the side. He really thought I was that stupid.

"Hmm, then let me guess. He's blackmailing you to co-operate with the FBI in order to bring Aizen down." I saw his whole body tense then forcibly relax, damn the guy needed to learn to lie better, it was just pitiful.

"You've got quite an imagination there Stark." His voice came out confident with the smallest trace of a quiver, it was good but not good enough. I got up and crawled onto his bed hovering with my lips just above his ear.

"I'm sure, tell me now or I'll call Aizen and make up some bull shit that will ensure that Ulquiorra never sees another sunrise." That did it, as fast as a cat he had his hand around my throat with the other tangled in my hair as he flipped us over, pinning my hands with his knees and moving both hands to my throat.

"Don't you dare" his grip tightened and I could feel the need for air becoming a painful nagging in my lungs. I smiled up at him. The surprise of my reaction registered on his face he shifted and his grip loosened. He was fast but I was faster. I gripped his entire face in my large hand and flipped us over it was my turn to straddle him. His hands clawed at mine trying to pry my and away from his face, the more he scratched the harder I squeezed, if the muffled groans were anything to go by it hurt.

"You're too easy to figure out Grimmy. It's not hard to figure out what you weakness is and use it against you to rile you up and get you mad. When you're mad you make mistakes. You'll have to learn if we want to bring down Azein." I cooed at him releasing him, enjoying to look of utter astonishment on his face. that was until a glimmer came into his eyes one I didn't like the look of.

"Who's Renji?" I could feel myself pale at the name. How the hell did he know that name?

"No one" I stammered. God who sucked at lying now. God I'm pathetic.

"Come one Stark you called his name as you came inside Szayel. You must really like the dude, and you can't lay a finger on him can you. That's why you used Szayel's ass as his substitute. You not balls enough to take the pussy as your own so you take it out on your fellow comrades." What. A. Cunt. That's the only thing that crossed my mind, well and what I said next, quite ingenious if you ask me.

"You should be happy I'm not taking it out on your tight ass, I'm sure your virgin hole will be much better then Szayel's" I said with a cocky grin regaining some of my dignity as I push him down my weight on his, as a let a wondering hand push inside his boxers. His eyes widen at the turn of events and I can see the gears turning as he attempts to think of a way out.

"You must really like the guy…" wrong way to start, I push one of my fingers into his virgin hole and watch him wince and squirm.

"If you help me out then I can help you hook up with him and if Aizen's outta the picture you won't need to worry about him taking Renji away." he stutters wiggling his hips trying to get away from my intruding appendage. I looked down into his eyes trying to decipher any sort of deceit in them. I couldn't find any so I removed my finger and gave him some space.

"So what's the plan?"

Like Grimmjow had arranged, we meet Ukitake the next day so he could agree to the terms in front of Szayel to not raise suspicion. The governor even went a step further and tried to barter conditions with us, he asked for a million dollars for his silence. In the end we were able to bring it down to a quarter million which came out of our pockets, fucker. Gin better be ready to pay the fuck up when we got back to HQ. Szayel didn't seem to be suspicious but I was going to keep a tight leash on him we didn't need him to fuck up and tell Aizen something he shouldn't.

The drive back to HQ was long and mentally exhausting. Szayel sang to every fucking song he listened too. It got so bad that at one point I had to crank up the stereo volume to max, it was either go deaf or murder a comrade; I don't think Aizen would condone the latter but I'm sure it would bring some unnecessary questions.

About half an hour till we were back, Szayel finally wore himself out and slept this gave me a chance to explain some of the minor details to Grimmjow that no one had bothered to. It was gave me a chance to inform him in just how vast and wide Aizen's reach went. Went we got back Grimmjow ran to what I assume is his and Ulqui's room while I got stuck cleaning up the car.

Much to my surprise Szayel helped me clean up all the trash and junk food wrappers that had accumulated over the course of our trip. It was a kind gesture and I hated I would have to take advantage of the guy like this but if everything had to go according to plan, I had to at least fake a somewhat reasonably loving relationship with him. But I had to start off small anything to big and it would raise alarms, because by no means is Szayel stupid.

When all the garbage was collected I locked the car grabbed my bag and headed inside behind the pink haired diva. Grabbing the garbage out of his hand I tossed it into the garage garbage bin giving him a quick kiss on the lips and muttering an almost inaudible 'thanks babe' and continued walking. He however had stopped.

Busted I thought.

I took it too far, now he's suspicious. I looked back at him a glare covering his face. Oh shit. I steeled myself for the worst.

"About fucking time you treat me as another fucking human being." He growled. I just stared at him speechless.

"Ummm…. You're welcome" real brilliant Starrk best comeback so far. I mentally slapped myself. He continued to glare not moving. I gave a deep sigh and walked over to him throwing an arm around his shoulders and walking into the house.

"What can I say you grew on me" I hoped that explanation would suffice. From his small smile I guess it did. Damn I'm such an asshole. All the guy wanted was to be loved and here I was faking the only thing he wanted.

I walk us back to my room, I pull us both inside ignoring the questioning look I receive. I strip out of my clothes into my birthday suit and flop into bed.

"Turn off the light when you come to bed" I mumble. I hear him rustle behind me and the light goes off the bed dips and I feel another warmth beside me. His hand tails over my exposed spine and wanders down to my ass, he gives it a firm squeeze before daring fingers venture to my entrance. Before they get too far I pull his hand away and clasp his fingers in mine.

"Just sleep damnit, we can do that later."

* * *

**Geeze thanks to all you guys that stick with the story even with my sporadic updates. You guys are amazing. And your reviews always make me smile. **

**Thanks a billion **

**-Terrowin**


	13. Chapter 12

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT **

**HERE IT IS ANOTHER CHAPTER **

**A little Renji POV now, didn't think I would do this but depending how this chapter goes down I may write a prequel to this story revolving around Renji's story line.**

**Better Late Than Never**

**Chapter Twelve **

The knock came at my door at quarter past 7, on the dot. Like always. It had been this way since Starrk and I had our little hook up in the bathroom those long weeks ago. The attendant called out my name in question as he did every morning.

"Abarai-san?" an emotionless tone resounded through my solid wood door. Byakuya insisted on Japanese honorifics on his property and in his person. At first, when I was just a noob in the house I found it quite exotic and appealing, however now hearing it these many years later I reminds me where exactly I belong and to whom I am chained too. Byakuya wasn't an idiot, he knew what happened that night I followed Starrk out of the bar, after all I had his fucking cell number written on my hip. Of course he would've seen it. That night he was particularly rough, not in any sexual way but he threw me in the shower ripped, and scrubbed every inch of my skin raw. And I mean EVERY INCH. It still hurt to crap 3 days later, not to mention he didn't speak with me or even look at me for the rest of the week.

He wont admit it to me but I'm sure he tried to call and texted the number a couple times, I'm actually surprised he didn't trace it and have the dude blown up or killed in some equally messy fashion. So as you can imagine I was genuinely surprised when I saw that lazy fucker waltz into the washroom before Byakuya's meeting with Karyia. Needless to say Byakuya didn't buy the having to crap story. And he tired his best to eradicate every trace of Starrk in the parking garage after the meeting.

A key jingled in the lock as the attendant opened my door. I was now a prisoner in this house, paying for my infidelity with my freedom. Guards were stationed outside my room 24/7 and my windows would only open so far, not allowing me at anytime to squeeze through. Not like I had tried. I was already on Byakuya's naughty list I don't want to be on his hit list.

This was my life since then, early morning booty call for the 'master' of the house, summoned like a escort then dismissed when he had his fill, or technically speaking, _I_ had his fill. Then I was escorted back to my room, where I passed the day, being brought meals whenever he deemed it necessary.

I missed my freedom, but then again this wasn't a new development. I had been feeling this way for a little over a year now. I wasn't bred for the quite life beside a powerful man, I wanted a life where the best thrill in life is throwing you fist in someone's face and drinking sake with a bunch of rowdy friends. Not these word and mind games played over a glass of $200 wine and a filet mignon. For the first few months we knew each other I did just that. However back then I wasn't his bedmate, since I started sharing his bed, everything changed. I was no longer one of the guys; I was the boss' guy. I was off limits.

When we reached Byakuya's room the attendant knocked, and without waiting for a response he opened the door. I walked in like I did so many times before, and he locked it behind me, keeping his post outside the door for when he was summoned to remove me. I walked in shedding my sleeping kimono as I walked through the sitting room to his bedchamber. He was standing by the side door looking at the garden as droplets of rain assaulted the petals and leaves mercilessly. I shivered in the cold, goose bumps rising up over my naked body. Without turning from the open door Byakuya asked.

"Do you love me Renji?" I stiffened unsure of how to respond, so I said nothing, I wasn't lying, but then I wasn't confirming it.

"Did you ever love me?" this was getting dangerous. I had to say something.

"I think I did, once. In the beginning." I said somberly, quite aware that I might be signing my death warrant.

"What changed?" again I remained silent, unable to think of an answer that would satisfy him.

"Do you think I ever loved you?" I might as well kill myself the way this is going.

"I'd like to think you did, at some point, but I know that I would be lying to myself." I whispered. I didn't like to be reminded of my old infatuation with this man, the first time we kissed I had been so over joyed because I had thought he felt the same way, that I had finally gotten through his walled heart. That I had made the Kuchiki head fall in love.

"As you are aware I have never felt the love one would for a wife or a husband towards you but do not mistake that for me not feeling anything for you." With this he turned, his cold grey eyes looking at me, sizing me up as he did every morning as if I had changed much in a night. He walks over to me, his hand rising to my cold cheek.

"I'm not in the mood for mindless sex this morning Renji, he whispers his warm breath grazing across my chin and down my neck. I look down into his eyes, which are focused on my lips.

"I'm sorry to disturb you then sir." I say pulling away to recover my kimono and leave.

"I said mindless sex Renji, this morning I'm going to make love to you as a proper lover, and I hope that you can come to love me as you once did. I cannot promise that I will return your feelings but over time you will accept this and know that you will always belong to me."

I look at him, my heart crumbling in despair, there really is no escape. I know this, his eyes are emotionless but they hold only the honest truth. I will rot in this house all because he wishes it.

"This being said I expect you to remain faithful. You are mine Renji Abarai, and you will always be. You are useful in the field Renji, but I don't want you coming home with covered in another mans scent. If Coyote Starrk was not one of Aizen's Espada's I would have him skinned in front of you for touching what belongs to me. That being said I do not wish to start a war for my selfish whims, but do not mistake this act of mercy for weakness. Step out of line one more time and war be damned he will die. Do you understand Renji?" I nod my head, my face mimicking his emotionless eyes.

I'm trapped, ad we both know it. He nods his head as well, a twitch in his lips the only emotionally rouse I get. He leans forward head tilting up, his lips covering mine. In a chaste kiss, that would fool anyone into thinking they were loved. I kiss back hoping my lips aren't trembling from the tears threatening to fall. The last thing I need is for him to see is me cry.


	14. Chapter 13

**Another Renji's POV chapter, this one actually containing smutty goodness for all us perverts out there**

**I just felt it would be odd having a smut scene in that last emotional roller-coaster of the previous chapter. **

**Better Late Than Never **

**Chapter Thirteen **

He moans lowly; his mouth mere inches from my ear, his bruising grip on my hips tightening as he releases inside of me. His breathing is slightly labored but nothing in comparison to my harsh panting. He pulls out of me slowly and I let my legs slide down the bed, bringing my body to lay flat on my chest. I'm aware that I have to move to leave but I can't seem to, for I am too mentally and physically exhausted. I hear his dress quietly behind me at the foot of the bed, his bear feat padding over the hardwood floors and he walks to the door.

I cant make out what is being said from the other room, but I don't care, maybe he's ordering some breakfast or what ever his tight ass does after he's done with me. I hear him walk back into the bedroom before stripping of the light kimono he threw on to go to the door and slips into bed beside me. He starts to play with my hair, twirling it around his finger his eyes roaming over my damp skin.

"I have cleared my schedule for the day, so you are to remain here." His hand abandons my hair and traces down my shoulders and spine. Roaming fingers probe my recently used entrance. I groan, over sensitive. I roll my head to the side so I am no longer buried in the feather pillows and look at him. He leans forward and gives me another deceptively loving kiss. His fingers plunge in, 2 at a time.

I moan into his mouth, on more then one occasion he has expressed how he enjoys my vocalizations, no matter how forced they really are. A secret I am unaware if he knows or not. He starts to move away, however his invading tongue still in my mouth forcing me to turn with him until I am nicely laying on my back, my bare front exposed to his ministrations. He abandons my mouth in favour of my neck, licking, nipping and marking my tanned flesh with his teeth and lips. I am slightly concerned where this is headed, never in all our years have we ever partaken in missionary position, something radically too intimate for the mob boss. His head continues to travel down my chest, his mouth bypasses by nipples in favour of his tongue tickling my belly button as agile fingers slick from being inside me moments ago trace over my pebbled nipples. This is all very intimate then I am use too, never has he ever has my pleasure been the same priority as his own. I give a strangled yelp in surprise as his mouth engulfs my hardening member.

"Byakuya" I plead pulling on his silky hair. "Why are you doing this?" I stammer.

"I told you already Renji, I will make u fall in love with me again." He releases my member momentarily to say this before he returns to his previous task with vigor. I am unraveling under his touch, but my mind deep in my subconscious wonders, what is the point of falling in love with him, if he will never love me back?

I grip tightens in his hair unconsciously, his devilish mouth releasing my penis only to have his tongue tease and probe my entrance. I feel my member start to twitch itching for release when he starts to rim my tight ring of muscles with is slick tongue.

His finger join in, firstly pressing and exploring half heatedly. Until by some random reasoning he rams three of his thin fingers up my ass to message my prostrate. I seize and shudder my release, hot spurts of my come shooting up only to land on my abdomen where the chilly air rapidly cools it. I try to catch my breath from one of the greatest orgasms I have ever experienced. However Byakuya has different plans.

He sheaths himself in one powerful thrust, the head of his cock ramming into my prostate, I scream in pleasure, no faking to be had here. He leans forward his hips still and kisses me softly, his tongue enticing mine to play with his, he allows me to dominate the kiss as he dominates my body. Another 'no no' before today. I was never allowed in any sort to be a dominating figure in this relationship if you can call it that. His thrusts start out slow and deep, he makes sure to hit my sweet spot every time. Driving me closer and closer to the edge of another intense orgasm. His pace starts to quicken, but not in an uncontrolled way, his thrusts are still precise and exact. His breath is coming out in pants against my lips now. I force my eyes open to see his face contorted in pleasure. Its odd to see such a masked man showing emotion so openly on his face, his mask long forgotten in the heat of pleasure. I realize at some point he had opened his eyes and his normally cold slate eyes are staring into mine. All coldness gone, only raw unleashed emotion in them, so entangled together but one emotion stands out, dare I say love?

His hips start to lose their rhythm and I know he's close. We both are, the coiling in my lower stomach the twitching of my cock with every hit to my prostate, I scream a name on the top of my lungs as I come hard once more and the world freezes over. He stops moving but not to partake in glorious release, I realize it was not his name I screamed in the height of my pleasure but a certain Espada's. So Byakuya does yet another thing he has never done before. He grips my throat tightly and starts to squeeze.

**There we have it, haven't been around since August and I bring u 2 chapters right of the bat**

**They were way overdue for everyone. Sorry bout that. **

**Anyway I tried out a new writing style for these two **

**Probably wont keep it up, only if I ever write a Byakuya story or chapter again. **

**Anyway lemme know what you think **

**All reviews make me very happy **

**Even if u wanna bitch at me for taking so long feel free **

**I deserve it.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay so im assuming if your reading this most of you have read the prequel "I Care" if not these next few chapters may loose you alittle since I wont go into great detail on the whole very very crappy plan (sorry I know it sucked but I couldn't think of anything else) that Starrk and Grimmjow hatch up to free themselves, I will mostly just be writing about how Renji Starrk Byakuya and Szayel intercat while this plan is under way.**

**Better Late than Never**

**Chapter Fourteen **

I wake up to the most peculiar feeling, like I'm shitting in reverse….

OH HELL NO! I jump outta bed, Szayel's fingers dislodging from my entrance. I stomp off to the bathroom and slam the door locking it to keep Szayel out. I rub my face with my hands trying to rub out the wariness from just waking up. I was not prepared to bottom just yet, I actually never even considered bottoming for anyone after all, the majority… actually all of my sexual encounters before Renji were one night stands and it was always with someone who understood who was top tog, both literally and figuratively.

Call it sappy but I don't give 2 fucks but the only person I was ever remotely considering rolling over and showing my belly to is Renji, if he ever asked. But hell he was taller, and he sure packed a punch not to mention I lo….

Not going there.

I hop into the shower reveling in the feel of my own shower. I almost weep with happiness as the hot water comes out immediately and doesn't fluctuate when I hear my neighbor flush their toilet. After a very long very necessary shower, I hop out and walk out a towel wrapped around my waist. Hoping that Szayel will get the hint that nothing is going to happen this morning.

I hate to see it but he watches me with what I can only describe as sad eyes as I walk over to my closet and dress. I just get my pants on when a knock comes at my door. I notice Szayel get up and I figure he's going to get it but instead he just walks to the bathroom and slams the door.

I guess I deserved that.

I walk over and open the door seeing Ulquiorra there I raise and eye brown in question. He says nothing, just hands me a bag and walks away. I frown after him but don't push it, shutting the door, I peek in the bag and die a little. Multiple varieties of bondage paraphernalia (all new thank fucking god shit like this you don't share) fill the bag. And I pray to the luck goddess that Szayel didn't get the door. My ass is in serious trouble if he ever finds this shit. I hid it in the back of my closet and make a mental note to find a more creative place to hid this when I have the chance.

§§§

Grimmjow claims to have found catacombs under the mansion, and being the good partner I am I decided not to trust that idiot and check for myself. Much to my surprise he was right. Using this to our advantage I quickly find the weakest points in the foundation, and over the course of a couple weeks I plant some C4 there, the marshy-ness (that is officially a word as of now) and the decaying bodies leave ample amounts of Methane gas jus ready to ignite. Which will create on hell of a boom. Now just to take care of the rest of the problems.

§§§

Old habits die hard, so I guess that's why on my first free night away from Aizen and his minions and a clingy pretend boyfriend I was sitting at the bar where I had been reunited with Renji many weeks prior. It's futile, I know I didn't expect the red head to show up, but what can I say. I'm a dreamer. I hadn't heard from him since the quickie in the bathroom, and there hadn't been any chatter on any dead bodies floating around matching his description. So I was hopeful he was at least still alive. I ordered another drink and sipped it, not really enjoying the taste. I was tired of how hopeless I was, of how much I was in love with this man.

That's right. I finally said it. I love Renji.

Or at least I thought I did, I really hoped it wasn't the whole " you always want what you can't have" scenario playing out to make my sad life all the more pathetic.

"May I sit here?" a silky smooth voice asked politely. I looked up from my drink, noticing first the stillness of the bartender, followed by the quietness of the bar. This didn't promise good things. I glanced to my right at the man who made the inquiry, and for the first time in a long time I feared someone other then Aizen.

Byakuya fucking Kuchiki asked if he could sit beside me.

I was really tempted to say no, but the fucker didn't wait for a response before he plopped himself down. Well, maybe not 'plopped' more like gracefully sat so as to not push the stick farther up his ass.

"Evenin' " I say turning away and hoping he'll just leave me alone.

I'm quite the dreamer…

"Do you not recognize me?" he asks placing his leather gloves on the counter, displaying the bruises on his knuckles. Odd, he doesn't seem like the one to get his hands dirty.

"Are we suppose to know each other?" I feign ignorance.

"We have a mutual acquaintance."

"And that makes us friends?" I question, growing bolder. He gives a dark chuckle and responds, with an amused 'hardly' as he slides over a small box towards me. I look at him questioningly before picking it up and opening it.

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST

"YOU CUT OF HIS FINGER!" I roared.

Another dark chuckle.

"Don't be absurd, he cut it off himself." I glance at his hands once again.

"After beating him for how long?" I seethed voice barely over a whisper.

"Please," he waves that accusation away, "that came after."

I clenched my jaw, my fists pressing roughly into my forehead trying to control the furry of emotions threatening to break lose.

"I didn't think the _Espada_ were suppose to display such blatant emotion." He mocked, the way Espada rolled off his tongue made me want to barff in his face. He slides another 'gift' towards me.

"We'll be in touch." With that he leaves throwing bills on the counter for a drink he never ordered and strolled out. I looked at the black cell phone in despair, so much for the dream of being free.

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Howya doing all my favorite readers, I hope you guys are still with me on this roller coaster, im going to change this to an angst story cus I cant really see this going anyother way to have a happy ending, it might be a biased due to the emotional state I am in right now. We will see. Thanks so much for staying with it. **

**I love you all **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter Fifteen**

Watching the house burn, the dry timbers burying the bodies of our use to be comrades as they join the hundreds that made this all possible. Its was sickening watching the two of them Ulquiorra and Grimmjow so happy. My heart deflated a little, knowing that would never be Renji and I. I walk over to the remains of the building I once called home for a good part of my life. I try not to feel a sense of remorse. I have to physically step away from the tragedy to stop my eyes from searching out a familiar mop of pink hair. A feeling of emptiness settling over me. I didn't care for Szayel very much but I don't think he deserved this. I almost wish he had been thrown into the cells with us. But of course the whole plan relied on his jealous rage. I start a slow trek to the road way a few hundred meters away, the FBI are bound to drive up shortly. Just thinking about all the legal shit we'll have to do makes me cringe. The three of us walk along the road, I keep a couple feet between the two love birds. They're holding hands, it's sickening in a sweet sort of way. Waltzing back to civilization, a black Jaguar XKR comes down the lane and slows as it approaches.

"Wow the FBI brought us such a sweet ride" I hear Grimmjow mutter in awe. He can be such an idiot. The car comes to a stop beside me, the driver rolling down the windows. I know who it is regardless. It's my new master.

"You pull off inconspicuous very nicely." I greet him. Byakuya stares back with I'm sure eyes that hold no amusement. He dressed casually (I know who knew it was possible) in jeans, a pale grey, pullover cardigan and a plain white T-shirt underneath. His hair is pulled back into a low ponytail a pair of aviator sunglasses hide his eyes.

"Judging by the smoke on the horizon I take it your plan was successful." It's not a question more of a statement. I don't answer just open the door and slide into the heated seats of the plush leather interior. With the windows open I call for Grimm to handle the FBI and I bid my good byes. He looks concerned but doesn't stop me. Grimm's not stupid, he knows a dangerous man when he sees one. I have to give him credit; he knows when to back down now. I'm sure at one point he would've cussed and bitched and demanded that they fight it out or some primal testosterone filled idiocy like that. We speed off and I roll up the window to avoid any dust from the road coming in.

Some classical music that I can't place plays quietly in the car and the tension between us grows. We pull onto a freeway and start heading to god knows where. A good half an hour of tense silence passes before the ice princess breaks it.

"I see you're quite an accomplished assassin" he states. As if this is some sort of job interview.

"When I want to be." I don't exactly agree, but it seems more politically correct, and I'm treading in monster-infested waters here, safe is all that's keeping me alive I'm sure.

"You eliminated Aizen quite efficiently" again another statement, I'm not sure where he is going with this but it cant be good, it can never be good with this man.

"It helps when you have unlimited resources from a reliable source." This is the whole truth if it hadn't been for Byakuya who provided the C4 concealing buying such a thing without Aizen figuring it out would've been tricky. I see what I assume to be a quick smirk on the mans lips and its gone just as quickly as it had come. I guess that was the right answer. We lap into another silence, the tension has lessen slightly but both our guards are up and the spells a whole new level of tension, that will never disappear between the two of us.

"Where are we going?" I ask, it's a harmless question, after all I haven't the slightest idea of where Byakuya has his head quarters established.

"Your going to participate in a-" he pauses searching for the right words, which I find odd for such a man. "-'skill testing' task before we proceed to my establishment." He finishes, and I feel what little of my soul I have left die away. Of course it couldn't be so simple. I get a greater chill as I start to recognize the way we are taking, I slouch back into the seat, dreading that my assumptions were correct.

§§§

The second time standing in this office was just as bad as the first. The manic man stared up at me, only this time his arrogance was gone, to be replaced with confusion and what I can assume to be fear.

"What do I owe this pleasure Mr. Kuchiki?" the way he was sweating buckets implied that this was anything but a pleasure.

"I've come to see if you have reconsidered my offer." Byakuya stated, picking off imaginary dust off his slacks as he sits across from the man.

"It was a very gracious offer," the man starts, and I watch Byakuya raise an eyebrow, either it wasn't as gracious as Kariya is claiming or Byakuya is thinking 'of course it was peasant' its hard to tell with this man. "and I am happy to accept such an offer" the man finishes. I see Byakuya smile at this, it reminds me of how a cat smiles at a mouse before its eaten, it gave me chills.

"Its good to know your as spineless as I had imagined Jin." Byakuya says as he stands, he pulls out a pistol with a silencer, and hands it to me.

"Ill be waiting outside" he says as he walks out. The message is clear, I am to kill this man. I look at the gun, its by no means anything special, but even with the silencer the shot will be heard easily through the building. We cant have that now. I put the gun in my belt at my back and under my jacket. Kariya is staring at me wide-eyed and white with terror. I walk around to him; he jumps out of his chair, starts to offer me money and promises he doesn't intend to keep, like the good politician he is if I just spare his life. Its pathetic really, you never really see the true nature of a man till he's standing in front of death himself. He backs up to his windows and is trapped; I reach out for him and grab hold of his neck quickly. Pulling him into me, I wrap an arm around him and turn him quickly all in a matter of seconds, his begging has ceased and has been replaced with pathetic inaudible sobs.

I break his neck quickly, he doesn't feel anything, and neither do I. He falls dead at my feet. I stare out at the view for a moment before I walk out of the office to my new employer waiting patiently. I hand him the gun and he smiles as he takes it. He doesn't double check that I killed the man, just lights a cigarette and walks out to the elevator.

The door chimes open and we get in, nothing is said, nothing needs to be. This man is in control; it's an irrefutable fact. We descend to the garage and I feel myself descend into yet another circle of hell.


	17. Chapter 16

**Oh my geeze 4 chapters and not a peep. **

**Im sorry if the chapters weren't satisfactory, or the updates being so few and far between, I just hope for whoever is still reading this story that you can stick it out to the end. I imagine it'll just be 1 or 2 more chapters.**

**As always thanks for sticking with it this long sorry for the short chapter :(**

**Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: you all know I own nothing.**

**Better Late than Never **

**Chapter Sixteen **

Life around the compound had been quite hectic as of late, however no one would inform me as to the reason. I worry however since the words Espada and Aizen have been spoken in hushed whispers one more then on occasion. I had not been called back to Byakuya's room since he beat me to a pulp and watched as I cut my own finger off. To say he didn't force me to do it would be a lie. He did not hold a physical gun to my head but the metaphoric gun was, however it wasn't to my head but Starrk's. It makes me nauseous now to think the mere act of removing my own finger to save a man I will never see again just confirms how deep my emotions run for the lazy bastard. Byakuya must've realized that, I think he doubted I would actually do it. When the deed was done and my finger presented to him an indistinguishable emotion came to his eyes, when he saw the finger I chose to remove was my ring finger on my left hand. I'm unsure of the reason for his break in cold character for the loss of that specific finger. Although I have an inkling he was pleased that I had no intention of pledging my life in marriage to another, although he made it clear such a dream, is nothing more then a dream.

§§§

It's almost midnight when I'm roused from my slumber from a knock at the door. The attendant doesn't wait for a response before entering my room. He walks briskly over to my bedside where I'm rubbing sleep from my eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness of the room. He throws my covers back and drags me to my feet. He claims that Kuchiki-sama would like to see me this instant. I can tell by the hurried breath of the man that this request has him very uncomfortable and scared. Which isn't something to be concerned with if it hadn't been for the uncharacteristic hour of the summoning, coupled with the repercussions from our last rendezvous. I walk towards Byakuya's room head swimming with ghastly images of what he has in store for me now, what mind games will he play, what more physical torture will he carve into my body.

I enter the room without knocking much to the dismay of the attendant. I stand in the doorway waiting for further instructions for the vile act I just demonstrated. To my surprise Byakuya dismisses the man and instructs me to close the door, and enter the room fully. His cold calculating eyes look at me; empty. They see me as nothing. He motions for me to follow him into his bedchamber, I am anxious with the development. Scared for my life.

My pounding heart stops in my chest when my eyes fall on the tall lanky frame of Coyote Starrk. He looks at me his eyes cloudy with unshed tears. I don't understand. Why is he here? Why is he alive! I was sure Byakuya would've killed him long ago. I'm frozen in the spot I stand, I'm not even sure I'm breathing, I just stare at him. Lost. My eyes widen when those tears previously unshed start to fall. He looks at me, and swallows hard, his voice coming out husky from emotion.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he rasps. A sob escapes his lips as he crumples to his knees, face in his hands. I've never seen so much emotion on this man before. I know in this moment, he loves me as much as I love him and it hurts. It hurts so much to know we are both doomed to this pain. Byakuya walks over to the kneeling man pulling out a pistol with a silencer. I'm terrified that he's going to shoot the pitiful man. My heart starts beating again rapidly, my breath coming out in harsh pants; I'm terrified, but not terrified enough into action. And I hate myself for it. I watch frozen as the man approaches Starrk.

Byakuya surprises me yet again; I'm relived when he grasps one of Starrk's hands and places the gun into it while leaning over to speak in his ear. Although his actions imply a whispering of a secret the man speaks in a normal tone, and my relief is short lived.

"He" his cold eyes land on me "is your next target."

Starrk's head raises slowly the tears dried up, shock and horror fill the once sorrowful eyes. And I understand. Byakuya is ordering Starrk the man I love; the man who loves me; to shoot me. Starrk shakily rises to his feet mouth agape in terror. He stares at the gun in his hands the last tears on his cheeks falling onto the cold dark metal. He looks at the mob boss, and rasps out a barely audible 'I can't'. He repeats the phrase like a mantra the volume and force behind the words rising steadily with each chant.

"I CAN'T" he yells "I WOULD RATHER SHOOT MYSELF THEN CAUSE HIM ANY HARM. THAT IS WHAT LOVE IS YOU SICK FUCK" he spits at Byakuya. The man remains impassive to the outburst.

"Then why don't you?" he responds

"What" I croak out. my voice cracking.

"Why don't you shoot yourself then" Byakuya responds directing the answer at Starrk.


	18. Chapter 17

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: you all know I own nothing.**

**Better Late than Never**

**Chapter Seventeen **

This man has got to be the most twisted fuck on the planet. I can't believe he would take me to his mansion, into his bedroom, and ask me to murder the only man I ever loved. When the cold metal of the gun had touched my hand originally, and he uttered those ghastly words, I was tempted to turn the weapon on him instead. The moment was fleeting, shoot a crime lord in his own home and expect to get out alive, with not only my life but also a man who has been his prisoner for weeks. It's impossible.

So the only resource I had left was blind stupidity, and I had plenty of that, after all I'm in love. I taunted the man, with bold words that I meant with every ounce of my being. And as expected Byakuya took the bait and agreed with my mad outburst. I regained my composure turning and holding the gun to my temple.

"Gladly, under the condition" the Raven haired man quirks an elegant eyebrow at me in question, his eyes betraying his surprise in my change of character "you release Renji."

I had thought Ulquiorra was mad to chase after Grimmjow in prison, but now, I understand the emotion to drive such action. It was illogical and stupid, but it was living, and even now, knowing I'll never experience such intense emotion again. I don't care, my life involves far more then my selfish whims and desires. I have more, something to protect, and die for.

Grey eyes stare at me, trying to sum me up and after some contemplation he agrees.

"You have my word." He says as he walks around to his bedside table and removes an envelope. He opens the package and hands a passport, a health card and a Social Insurance Card to Renji. The red head takes them numbly. He looks down at the articles in his hands and back at Byakuya, his face unreadable. He turns to me; I expect a face of pained emotion, eyes cloudy with tears. His face however houses nothing but pure rage. He strides toward me, slamming the paperwork into Byakuya's chest, and continues till he is an arms length away. He brings his fist up in a powerful right hook that catches my jaw. The gun clatters to the floor in the commotion. I stumble to my knees leaning on the bed beside me for support. Shocked. He grabs the front of my shirt pulling me up with strength I had never seen before.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! HOW DARE YOU TRADE YOUR LIFE FOR MINE!" Renji growls face mere inches from mine. His features contorted in uncontrolled rage.

"DO I LOOK LIKE SOME HELPLESS DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, WILLING TO TAKE THE SACRAFICE OF THE MAN I LOVE LYING DOWN! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT ME! IN THAT FUCKED UP LITTLE HEAD OF YOURS YOU THINK IM SOMETHING TO FUCKING DIE FOR?!" his voice calms and his grip looses slightly.

"Please for me, think of me as something to live for." He whispers breath ghosting over my lips. At this moment his epic speech flies from my mind and I'm preoccupied by the thought that we haven't been this close in months. I crash my lips to his, forgetting completely of the audience we have. I have missed this man. I knew he wouldn't take this easily, and god he is something to live for. But this is reality. Some things just don't work out so nicely. I break the kiss, panting slightly as I look into his eyes. I bring my hand up to caress his face.

"I never expected you to take this lying down." With that I shove him away, and lunge for the gun. He stumbles back falling on his ass taken aback by the sudden retaliation. My hand grasps the cold metal of the gun and I bring it once more up to my temple, I pull back the safety and pull the trigger.

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, it had originally been part of one chapter, but I decided this was a nice place to break it up. **

**The Last chapter will be short as well **

**Warning in advance. **

**As always thank you **


	19. Chapter 18

**Finally the last chapter!**

**Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: you all know I own nothing.**

**Better Late than Never**

**Chapter Eighteen **

The gun clicks but doesn't fire. I bring the weapon down and stare at it incredulously. My heart is pounding out of my chest, my breath racing, the adrenalin coursing through my system. All of which should not be happening, I should be dead. I look at Renji who looks shell-shocked on the floor; I raise my eyes to Byakuya who still holds the papers in his hands. His face remains impassive, as always.

I had used all my courage in attempting to shoot myself the once; I don't have enough to try my luck again. I stare at the gangster in utter horror, the man had planned this whole thing out, regardless of who I chose to shoot, myself, Renji or him, the shock of the gun not firing would give him enough time to retaliate and kill who he deemed necessary. It was a test, a horrible sick test. Testing for what, I had no idea. The man sighs heavily and looks slightly disappointed.

"I had hoped such an impressive hit man would know the difference between the weight of a loaded and an empty gun." He throws the papers into Renji's lap.

"Get up, you both are useless to me now. I'll have my attendants show you the way out." His baritone voice says emotionlessly, and full of ice.

Renji rises to his feet and stares at the man, as do I. Both of us unsure if this is a psychological game he is playing with us. I move towards the door first grabbing Renji's hand as I pass him to drag him with me. Byakuya takes up the rear, following us through his sitting room. I walk through the door, an attendant waiting patiently as if he has just being summoned. I pull Renji after me. Byakuya takes now to act. One of his hands clamps onto Renji's wrist and pulls him towards him. Although I expected the treatment to be rough, it isn't nearly as rough as it could've been. Renji stills at the touch, scared and unsure of what the man plans. Byakuya leans in close to whisper in the mans ear. Although the moment is meant to be intimate between the two I hear the words uttered in a hushed whisper.

"_watahsi ha moushiwake ari mase n ga mai anata wo motto suki."_ The man speaks in his native Japanese tongue. My eyes widen at the statement. However I can tell by the face of confusion and the odd look that Renji sends the man that he did not. Byakuya releases Renji and closes the door as we walk away down the hall.

The night still dominates the sky and I glance down at Renji's face illuminated by the hall lights. The face is calm and composed. No emotion is displayed openly, and he wont meet my eyes, knowing I will be able to read him if he does. I contemplate telling him what Byakuya had said in his native language, or leave it as is. I decide to keep silent, I have faith in our feelings for each other but those words were quite powerful and they may lead to complications.

The servant leads us to the front doors and informs us the gate will open when we near the end of the drive. We are expected to walk back to civilization. Byakuya was gracious enough to let us leave with our lives. I could probably ask for more, but would never live to enjoy it so I make due. The night is cool but not chilly, and the road is quiet but not devoid of streetlights. The walk will do us good. Giving us time to think and talk as we deem fit, not rushed by anything.

We had spent most of the walk in silence. Holding hands on occasion, but letting go when our hands get to clammy and sweaty to be comfortable, and repeating the gesture in a cyclic cycle. Renji tries to stay on my left forcing me to hold his right uninjured hand. I inquire if the missing appendage still hurts, he says it aches on occasion but is not horrible. He avoids my eyes saying all this, as if ashamed for the defect of his hand. He doesn't say it outright but I can tell its bothering him. I pull him into a tight embrace resting my head on his shoulder. I don't say anything, I don't need too. When we part I make it a point to hold his left hand. He resists at first but accepts it with a small smile gracing his lips. And that means the world to me.

A few hours into out stroll the night sky has faded into dawn leaving the birds to sing their songs. Renji has become increasingly anxious and looks around repeatedly. I look at him turning my head and giving a somewhat irritated face.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" I inquire, ever the gentleman.

"….just looking" he says after a moment of hesitation once again looking around.

"For what?" I inquire further stopping.

"A place to piss! Geeze get off my ass," he snaps, pulling his hand out of mine, and storming off to the side of the road. I let out a laugh; enjoying the embarrassment he was trying to hide. It was adorable.

I lift my arms above my head enjoying a healthy stretch, the gun I had forgotten I had still weighing heavily in my pocket. I pull it out. Examine it. There's nothing remarkable about it, besides the serial numbers being etched off. I pull out the magazine as a means of something to do. The magazine is full. The gun was loaded the whole time. Or at least it was after the first shot. The weight difference would've been nonexistent in comparison to a loaded gun. Either it was purposefully tampered with so the first shot would never fire or it was a fluke. I think back to the words Byakuya whispered to the ignorant red head "_I am sorry I could not love you more". _Byakuya had and probably still does love Renji in some twisted way.

I'm dragged out of my thoughts as gravel crunches and Renji walks up from the ditch. I replace the magazine, and place the gun back in my pocket. I look at Reji with a bright smile, knowing we are finally together, and for the first time in my life I wish with every fiber of my being it lasts.

No matter how late our reunion was, it was till better than the never I was going to subject the both of us too.

********Im not sure how accurate my translation to Japanese was, just used a handy internet translator. **

********Also I am unsure of exactly how guns work, never touching let alone seeing one in real life, so im not sure how accurate or how its possible for a person to have gun that doesn't fire the first shot but is still fully loaded. If anyone is interested in explaining such a thing I would be more then happy to know. **

**So that's it, finally done. I think if I had written the whole story in one shot it would've had a better flow. Maybe ill edit it more another time, but for now it is complete. **

**Thanks for reading **

**i may write a one shot with a hot steamy scene between the two eventually. **

**i had planned doing a prequel to this revolving around Byakuya and Renji, how they first met**

**and another story with Gin and Kira**

**however i believe those will wait **

**im planing one with Gimmjow and Ichigo next thats a complete different AU then my past few stories. **

**As always I love reviews and love knowing what people think**


End file.
